An honourable betrayal
by Lana-Brooke
Summary: She saved my life. If only I could return the favour? But how? I can hardly keep myself safe let alone her. But how I want to. I just want her to be safe.... DM/HG. Dramione Romance. Set in the 7th year at hogwarts. Rated M just in case..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco fled through the forest unsure of where he was heading and not particularly caring. He just needed to get away from this place.

"_He went this way!"_ A voice bellowed far behind…but not far enough.

Draco thrashed at the branches to release him as they grabbed and clawed, attempting to hold him back. The only light was the full moon high above as it streamed through the possessed forest's canopy.

Every muscle in his body ached for rest and he could barely breathe but he dare not stop and face the consequences of his actions. Creatures of the night shifted in the darkness hidden from sight. Draco clutched at his side where blood began to seep through his shirt and his sight became distorted from his pain. The voices behind him continued to shout and scream but Draco blocked them out.

He knew that he wouldn't make it much further and he began to panic. They would find him if he simply hid behind a tree, as the bastard trees were the one's giving away his location to the twisted wizards who chased him.

Draco saw the edge of the forest drawing near and he pumped his legs as hard as he could, pushing through the sharp, vicious branches as they lashed out at him.

He broke through into the fresh air and tore through the field. His lungs were failing and his head spinning. Draco's legs gave way beneath him and he began to crawl slowly across the ground, trying to get as far away as possible. His fingers clawed at the grass desperately, pulling his body forward. Unable to continue on any further he collapsed, sprawled out in the open quivering.

As if out of nowhere he saw a figure appear above him and he tried hard to focus on the face. The figure bent down to his side and uttered a spell and their wand lit up. Draco squinted up into the eyes of Hermione Granger and choked one word out,

"Help." He said softly before passing out.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione Granger slouched in her chair and twirled her wand in her fingers bored senseless. As she looked at her watch she realised she would probably be in the Great hall right now eating mouth watering dishes the elves had slaved hard to make.

Hermione sighed and look around the tent she actually found herself in. It wasn't shabby at all as once inside it expanded turning into a fully contained Arabian sort of apartment. But after spending four months in it and being denied the right to step outside Hermione had begun to detest it.

It was supposed to be her seventh and final year at Hogwarts but she had not returned, instead joining Harry on his quest to find and destroy the Dark Lords Horcruxes. At present they were somewhere in the German countryside following a lead Hermione believed to be false, but Harry and Ron insisted they check out. They never actually let her join them as they left the tent to search it's location and Hermione often felt she was wasting her time here when she could be studying for her N.E.W.T's and preparing to graduate.

"That's it I'm sick of this!" Hermione said out loud to nobody in particular, as she happened to be the only one there.

"I need some fresh air" and she headed towards the tent opening.

Nobody could actually see the tent from the outside as many invisibility charms were placed upon it daily.

As Hermione reached to open the tent she heard someone outside breathing heavily and grunting in what seemed to be pain. Her chest tightened as she imagined Ron or Harry right outside hurt and unable to locate the tent.

Hermione tore open the tent flap and looked down in shock at the quivering body less than a metre away from where she stood.

'That is definitely not Harry or Ron…' She thought

She knelt down beside him unsure of what to do.

"_Lumos,"_ she said and her wand lit up.

There in front of her looking ragged and beaten was Draco Malfoy.

"Help" he said softly through gasps for air before passing out.

Hermione was trembling. 'What if this is a trap? What if the death eaters knew they were camped here and sent Draco to spy?' She surveyed the body before her. There was blooding oozing out through his shirt and he was covered in scratches and bruises.

"_The trees say he went this way! Quick he couldn't have gotten far!" _

"_I'm going to kill that mudblood loving coward!" _

Hermione's head shot up and she looked towards the forest. 'Surely they couldn't be talking about Malfoy?' She thought, but against her better judgement she quickly dragged him into the tent away from the approaching voices.

Hermione quickly muttered an incantation placing a protective ward around the tent. She turned back to Draco who still lay motionless on the floor. She removed his blood soaked shirt revealing a large wound in the side of his chest. His breath was hardly there anymore and he had obviously lost a large amount of blood. Hermione had never performed a blood cell multiplication charm, but she didn't have the replenishing potion. Hermione knew if she didn't perform it he was going to die. She had seen their school healer Madame Pomfrey perform it a few times before.

Hermione closed her eyes and placed the tip of her wand against the wound opening.

"_Disperso!"_ She said and his blood cells began to multiply.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and repaired his wound.

Before she had time to tend to the rest of his cuts and bruises she heard more yells from outside.

"_There's a protective charm here! Right in the middle of the field!" _

"_What!? Draco didn't have his wand on him. He couldn't have put one up." Another voiced sneered. _

"_Lucius there must be someone else here." _

Hermione felt her heart begin to beat rapidly as she panicked. There were death eaters swarming right outside her tent and all she had was one measly protection charm in place.

"I'm such an idiot why didn't I put on more!" She hissed.

Suddenly she heard Draco groan and looked down at him unsure of what to do.

"Malfoy we have to get out of here!" She cried.

"_Did you here that Goyle!? Lucius!?" _

"_Yes I heard it, They're inside! They've got him!" _

"_Quick disengage this protective charm!" _

Draco awoke at the sound of his father's voice outside the tent. He looked up at the distraught Hermione and grabbed her arm.

"Apparate us out of here Granger! Now!"

"What's going on Malfoy!? Why are they after you!?"

"Just get us out of here!!" Draco screamed.

Hermione sensed the desperation in his voice so without thinking dissapparated to the first place that came to mind.

A/N: Okay first chapter? Bit confusing? Review and let me know. If you have any ideas for story titless let me know because I'm still not sure so as I submit more chapters just try n think of a good name and let me know. How?? Review of course!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hermione sighed and hung her head. What was Harry and Ron going to think? They were going to get back to the field finding their tent invaded by death eaters and find her gone.

Draco lay still on the ground panting.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked timidly. He opened his eyes and looked down at the scar where his open wound had once been.

"Surprisingly yes..." He said confused fingering the scar. "Where has my shirt got to?"

"I had to take it off to heal you Malfoy, and you had lost an awful lot of blood so I performed a blood cell multiplication charm too. I hope you don't mind but I didn't have a choice, you were going to die otherwise."

Draco just looked at her shocked. "You saved my life even though I hate you!?"

Hermione frowned. "Don't worry I don't expect you to return the favour. It's not as if I would expect a death eater to save a mudblood." She seethed.

"I'm not a bloody deatheater Granger! I'm not that big of an idiot!" Draco yelled leaning up on his hands.

Hermione scoffed. "Could have fooled me."

Draco lunged at her and pinned her to the ground.

"Listen mudblood, incase you don't recall the death eaters were _chasing_ me. We weren't just playing a lovely game, they were trying to kill me. If I was on their side I'm not exactly sure how that would make any sense." He said viciously.

Hermione filled with anger.

"I will call you a deatheater until you stop calling me a mud blood!" She spat back at him. "And why were they chasing you!?" She said pushing him off.

Draco fell back on the floor beside her and crossed his arms on his chest.

"What were you doing in the middle of a field in Germany?" He snapped back.

"I asked you first! And more than likely I think you know what I was doing there."

"I don't really feel like telling you." He said pompously.

"Oh you've got to be kidding! I save your life and you don't even want to let me in on what I saved you from!? You're such a prat Malfoy." She said getting to her feet.

Draco sighed. "Fine if you _must_ know I let a prisoner go… amongst other things."

"A prisoner!?"

"I do believe I just said that." Draco smirked

"What do you mean amongst other things? What else did you do!?" Hermione asked turning on her side and holding herself up with one hand.

Draco paused as if wondering whether or not he should be telling her.

"I was supposed to take the dark mark tonight but I chose not to. Instead I ran."

Guilt flickered across Hermione's face for accusing him of being a deatheater.

They sat silent for a moment before Hermione asked softly, "How did you get hurt? Why were you bleeding!?"

"Oh I almost forgot to mention… I may or may not have attacked the death eater torturing the prisoner." He said calmly looking around the room.

Hermione's eyes went wide at this.

"And they stabbed you!?"

"Not really…They were performing the cruciatus curse on me and I happened to be flung back into a suit of armour which stabbed me. Mild difference… but still." Draco said as if he was talking about the weather.

"How can you be saying this so calmly! They used an unforgivable curse on you Malfoy that's terrible!!" Hermione cried kneeling next to Draco.

"It's not the first time Granger." He sneered and stood up.

Hermione felt a little piece of her cry for Malfoy.

"Is this your bedroom Granger? My god it looks ghastly!" He said fingering the items on her dresser. Her walls were an off-shade of pink and all the furniture was in a matching colour. Instead of being piled with girly trinkets as one would expect, there was books piled upon every surface. The book shelf seemed unable to contain them all, instead they spilled onto the floor, piled up on window sills and the dresser.

Hermione didn't even hear him.

"Malfoy who was the death eater?" She asked softly. She was no longer angry with him, just thoroughly confused.

Draco stood still and dropped his hands into his pockets. She saw the muscles on his back flex with tension as he stared at the ground.

"My father." He said so softly that if it wasn't so quiet Hermione wouldn't have been able to recognise he even said anything.

Hermione put her hand to her mouth and turned away unsure of what to say. She stood up and walked over standing next to him.

"Who was the prisoner." She said even softer, afraid that if she said it too loudly all the tension in him would erupt on her. He continued to stare at the floor.

He cleared his throat and mumbled the name.

"Draco I haven't a clue what you just sai.."

"Longbottom alright!" He yelled.

"I rescued longbottom…" And he turned towards the door.

Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Draco I …"

"I'm not your friend Granger." He sneered.

Hermione quickly withdrew her hand.

"Sorry Malfoy. My mistake." She said coldly before walking out the door.

Draco instantly felt guilt. There wasn't even anybody around for him to keep up appearances for yet he was still being a git.

"When I get back I want you dissapparated!"

She yelled as she walked away down the hallway.

Draco ran out after her. "How am I supposed to do that! I don't have a wand!" Hermione turned around and glared.

"Fine. The front door's downstairs. I guess you'll just have to leave on foot." She said coldly.

Draco stood motionless. His face went grey.

"Granger I don't have anywhere else to go." He said softly.

"You have no-one? No where?"

He shook his head and stared at the floor.

"I turned my back on them all when I rescued Neville and announced I didn't give a shit whether somebody was mudblood or not." Draco said coldly before walking past her in the hallway and heading down the stairs towards the front door.

Hermione was shocked to the core.

She ran down the stairs after him.

"Malfoy where are you going!" She said

"I haven't the faintest clue. I don't even know where your house is located actually." he said as he opened the door with a puzzled look on his face.

"Malfoy you don't have to leave. You can stay if you promise not to hurt me."

Draco felt guilt fill his every morsel. He leant his forehead against the door closing his eyes.

"Granger I'm sorry." He said letting out a big breath of air.

"You're not really going to hurt you me are you!?" Hermione said panicking as she felt in her pocket to make sure her wand was still there.

"No of course I'm not going to hurt you! I'm apologising for making you feel that I would." He said softly.

Hermione closed the front door and Draco sank to floor in front of it. Hermione sat down next him.

"I just don't know what I was thinking all these years. How I couldn't see that all of what my father said to me was pure shit. That the death eaters weren't patriots with the wizarding world's best interests at heart at all. Just sick demented freaks whose minds were poisoned by the world's biggest prick." He said the last bit with emphasis as he lent his head back against the door and closed his eyes.

Hermione began to laugh and Draco opened his eyes startled.

"What's this? I do believe I have made the girl with the largest stick up her arse laugh, if that was ever possible!" He smirked.

"Yes, yes. Everybody clap for Malfoy the world's biggest prat." She said hitting him hard against the chest.

Draco cringed and clutched at his chest.

"Watch it granger! I was stabbed there today!"

Hermione looked back startled.

"Oh sorry." She said guiltily.

Malfoy laughed.

"Granger that didn't really hurt. Your weak hands? Please." He drawled before standing and offering his hand to Hermione.

She stared at it for a second unsure of what he meant…

"Granger I'm not going to bite you. And I don't have a wand so hexing you in any way unfortunately seems out of the question."

Granger was shocked to say the least at that but she looked up to see Draco was smiling. Not smirking as he usually did but smiling. It made him look different. Nice. Hermione would even say he looked handsome if she was game enough to admit that to herself but of course she wasn't. But she smiled and accepted his hand.

"So where is the kitchen in this place Granger? I'm famished."

"Famished? What century do you live in? Nobody even says that anymore!" Hermione snorted as she led him to the kitchen. To her surprise he had not yet flung her hand away, so she simply continued holding his hand as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"I say famished Granger as you are now clearly aware. And since I don't make fun of the way you recite whole chapters from books when someone asks you a simple question such as, which way is the wind blowing, I would prefer you didn't make fun of me."

"You do make fun of me when I do that!"

She had a point.

"Well then. Not tonight. If you do any book reciting I shall simply tune out and fall asleep without making fun of you once. You can then wake me up an hour later when you have finally finished."

"Oh you git." Hermione said although she herself was smiling.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk before grabbing a large tin on the countertop and jumping up onto the kitchen bench. Draco stood there his hands in his pockets watching her. 'How have I never seen her so… vivacious before?' He thought as he watched her dip her cookies in her milk.

"Well sit down already or I shall eat all these cookies by myself and grow large and fat!" She said only half joking.

"It's too late for that Granger." Draco said jumping up and sitting next to her on the bench.

Hermione looked up with daggers in her eyes.

"I was kidding! My goodness can't you take a joke! As if you could grow fat! And even if you did I'm sure you'd still look nice anyway!"

Hermione's frown turned to a sly grin.

"Are you telling me you think I'm pretty Malfoy?" She said.

"I most certainly am not. I said nice not pretty!"

"Oh right, of course." She said smirking.

"Shut up and eat your cookies Granger." Malfoy said defeated.

Hermione giggled as she began to swing her legs. Draco simply watched her deep in thought.

"How come I've never seen you so happy Granger? I mean, humanity is hanging by a thread and you are still happy." He said curiously.

"Malfoy I'm always happy. The only reason you've never seen me happy is because usually the only time we talk is when you are abusing me. And I'm not exactly going to smile and say thankyou for your harsh words am I!? As for humanity hanging by a thread… I try not to think about that. It's better to simply enjoy the quiet moments I have instead of moping around feeling sorry for myself." She said dunking her cookie into her milk before flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling at Draco.

He smiled back before turning it into a scowl and looking away.

"Stop smiling then Granger it's too contagious." He said.

They sat in silence for a while both hiding the grins which graced their faces.

"Where are your parents?" Draco asked as he dipped his cookie in the glass of milk in front of him.

"Probably working. They're dentists so even after they close up they're still working."

"Dentist? What in god's name is a dentist?"

"You know…like a healer… for your teeth."

"A healer who only fixes teeth? How absurd!"

"Not in the muggle world Malfoy." She said getting slightly annoyed.

"I think I'll take your word for it." He said as he yawned.

Hermione felt rather tired herself. In England it was only around 8 o'clock but since she had been in Germany for the last week or so she hadn't yet adjusted to the time change.

"This is so… strange." Draco said finishing off his cookie.

"The cookies? What are you talking about! They're my favourite."

"No not the cookies." Draco laughed. "This. Sitting in Granger's kitchen having milk and cookies. If you had told me an hour ago as I was running through that darned forest that I was going to end up here instead of dead on the forest floor I would have laughed at you, for the latter seemed so much more likely."

"I'll have to agree with you there. This is not where I expected to be. And I'm not exactly sure where I'm supposed to go from here." She said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I mean I know Harry's quest is very important but I'm not sure I want to go back there. They never listen to me or let me help. I simply sit in the tent all by myself for weeks on end waiting for them to come back and once again inform me they had a false lead and there is no Horcruxes there." Hermione sighed.

Draco stared at Hermione large hazel eyes as if trying to read her mind.

"Stop doing that Malfoy it's creepy." She snapped, and he came out of his trance.

"Oh…Right. Well, go back to school. I was surprised to here you weren't going back. You would have been head girl you know."

"Would you come back to?" Hermione asked. She was hoping he'd say yes and she wasn't even sure why.

"If you went back I guess I would. Otherwise I'm worried my father would find me, I've got nowhere else to go remember?" He said, once again acting like he was talking about what temperature it was going to be for the following week.

Hermione nodded and looked down at her milk smiling. Draco looked down at his and smiled as well.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then Malfoy. We can work out where to go to from there. My parents should be home soon and they don't even know I'm home yet so I'll wait up for them. You can use my bed, I can tell you're tired." Hermione said smiling.

She was right. Draco's whole body was exhausted and he would like nothing more than to lie down in a safe bed and fall asleep.

"Thanks Granger. For everything. If it wasn't for you I'm nearly entirely sure I would be dead right now. And as bad as this may sound, I'm glad Weaslebee and pothead left you alone in the tent. Because if you went with them I would have died in that field, and if they were their with you... Well more than likely I still would have died in that field." He said managing a smile.

Hermione waved goodbye as he walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to bed.

She liked this Malfoy. He was still the prat she knew all too well, he just wasn't malicious like she expected.

She closed her eyes and laid her head to rest on her arms as she drifted off to sleep at the kitchen counter.

A/N: Review you lazy buggers!... I mean.. sweet lovely sweet cherries whom I love!!! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Draco awoke the next morning and for a slight second forgot where he was. The events of the night before were running through his head again until he came to the moment where he lay his head down on Hermione's soft pillow and fell asleep. He sat up on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'My god I need a shower.' He thought. So stood and walked out into the hallway in search of the bathroom. Just as he was about to turn the handle Hermione walked out in only her towel.

"Oh!" She said shocked and pulled her towel in closer.

"I didn't know you were awake yet." She said blushing.

Draco grinned. "Well I was still half asleep as I walked down here. But I am most certainly awake now." He said slyly. They both stood there for a second, Hermione in only her towel and Draco in only his boxer shorts before she pushed past him and quickly headed to her bedroom.

"Malfoy I'm getting changed so don't enter!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm having a shower." He said as he chuckled and entered the bathroom.

As he left the bathroom feeling refreshed, he headed back down the hallway with his towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione was no longer in the bedroom but a fresh set of clothes had been laid out for Draco. Obviously her father's clothes, he thought, as he picked them up and inspected what were most definitely not her clothes. A navy blue oxford shirt with light blue pinstripes and a pair of grey dress slacks with a belt. Good thing about the belt as the pants looked a mighty bit too big and Draco did not have his wand to resize them.

He dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where he could here laughter. A fabulous smell of hotcakes wafted towards him as he came closer and discovered Hermione sitting with her parents around the kitchen table.

Hermione's mother looked up at him as he entered and leapt from her chair.

"Oh you must be Draco!" She said and embraced him tightly. Draco was stunned. Hermione stifled a laugh and stood up to help her father who was flipping hotcakes in a pan.

"Oh it's so good to have you and Hermione here! I'm just so happy she's no longer trekking around dangerously in the country side." She gushed as she led him to the table.

"So were you with them on their questy thing Draco? I've never heard Hermione talk about you before." She said as she handed Draco a large glass of orange juice.

"No actually I only ran into him yesterday." Hermione said joining them at the table.

Draco chose now to finally speak up.

"She didn't just run into me Mrs Granger. She saved my life." Draco exclaimed.

Mrs Granger looked over at her daughter shocked.

"You didn't tell me that!"

"She didn't? What did you tell your parents Granger?" Draco said smirking at Hermione.

Mr Granger came and joined them at the table with a plate piled with hotcakes and blueberries.

"She said she simply decided to come for a visit and bring a friend along." Mr Granger said as he piled hotcakes in front of Draco.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Well then I guess she wasn't entirely lying." Draco smirked as he drizzled blueberry sauce on his hotcakes. "Mr Granger these look delicious." He added.

"Why thankyou boy." Mr Granger said proudly.

"How come you've never told me about him before? And he's so handsome." Mrs Granger said in hushed tones to her daughter.

"I just haven't alright?" Hermione said looking extremely embarrassed.

Mrs Granger giggled.

"Alright no need to get your knickers in a twist." She said and winked at Draco who almost choked on his blue berry hotcakes.

"So you're going back to school now you two?" Mr Granger asked

Hermione looked up at Draco who simply shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure yet Dad." Hermione replied.

"Well you either go back to school or stay here because I refuse to let you rejoin that Questy thing for the horcry whatever's." He said in a gruff stern voice.

"Don't worry Mr Granger she'll go back. I'll keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble for you as well." Hermione glared at him.

'He'll keep _me _out of trouble? Most of the time he's the cause of my trouble.' Hermione thought.

"Thankyou boy." Mr Granger said and gave Draco a hard slap on the back. Draco was not expecting it and he was jolted forward and nearly flung across the table. Hermione snorted but Draco simply grinned at her slyly.

"No problem Mr Granger. It would be my pleasure."

That night Draco and Hermione sat in the living room watching television. Draco was fascinated.

"So… no house elves?" He asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Of course not." She snapped. "Muggles do it all themselves. No house elves."

"Incredible." He said.

"It's not that incredible, there are wizards without house elves as well you know."

"Yes but they have magical powers to do things. Muggles simply do it all by hand!" He said getting up and touching the T.V screen.

Hermione sighed and simply lay down on the couch watching Draco who was looking around the television in awe.

"What magic is this?" He asked as he looked at all the cords plugged into the T.V.

"It's not magic Draco it's science. Electricity, light, energy. Simple science."

"Well it is fantastic" He scoffed.

Hermione giggled.

"Malfoy why did you tell my parent's you'd keep an eye on me at school?"

Hermione asked after a while. Draco turned around and sat down in front of her feet on the lounge.

"Because I will." He said simply.

"But why!? You don't even like me!"

"Who says I don't!?" He said slightly annoyed.

"Won't you be worried about keeping up appearances in front of the Slytherin's? I doubt you would want them to know we're friends now."

Draco sat silent staring at Hermione.

"We are friends aren't we Malfoy?" Hermione asked

Draco sighed. "Yes we're friends. Now can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine." Hermione spat and she turned over to face the back of the couch.

"Granger I'm sorry. I can't make any promises that's all. Do you understand?"

Hermione didn't reply.

Draco leaned over and touched her shoulder. "Hermione?" He said quietly.

"Yes Draco I understand." Hermione said softly as she rolled back over to face him.

Hermione decided to change the subject.

"I'll see you in the morning then. We'll be apparating to Hogsmeade and heading up to see Professor McGonagall straight away. She's expecting us."

Draco stared into Hermione's large hazel eyes which showed her obvious hurt. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Hermione. But I promise you, we are friends." He said softly before getting up and heading upstairs.

Hermione didn't move but lay motionless on the couch. 'Did he really just kiss me on the cheek?' She thought and reached up to where his soft lips had landed and smiled.

'Did I really just kiss her on the cheek?' Draco thought and pressed his hand to his lips where he touched her soft feathery skin…and smiled

A/N: Review?? I think so...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

"I am so pleased you two have decided to return to Hogwarts. You are both very bright and I am sure you will manage to catch up with the few weeks you have missed." Professor McGonagall beamed.

"In light of what you have told us about the turn of events though Mr Malfoy, you shall not be staying in the Slytherin Dungeons this year. It would not be safe. Many students from your house have all of a sudden returned in the last two days and not by coincidence I should think." She said pointedly.

Draco hung his head. "They're keeping an eye on me. For my father."

"I thought as much." She said.

"Miss Granger considering your role in the situation I would prefer you stayed far away from Draco, as suspicions may rise and you yourself will be in danger."

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Miss Granger you may leave now. The elves have already taken your possessions to your bedroom. Mr Malfoy, if you will follow me." Professor McGonagall said as she ushered for them to follow.

Hermione walked with them until she reached the turn off for Gryffindor tower and parted from them. Draco looked over his shoulder at the retreating figure of Hermione. He gave her a discreet wave goodbye when she looked back before quickly turning and following their Headmaster up towards his own room. Hermione smiled and continued on her way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hermione!" Luna Lovegood squealed as she rushed over and embraced her friend.

"Luna! Oh I've missed you!" Hermione gushed.

Ginny raced over and flung her arms around Hermione.

"Oh Hermione it's so good to have you back! Are they okay!? Is Ron and Harry okay?"

"Yes last I heard they were perfectly fine."

Many more Gryffindor's noticed Hermione enter the room and rushed over to talk and welcome her.

"How are they going with the quest Hermione?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Are Ron and Harry coming back too Hermione!" Padma Patil squealed.

"No guys. They're not coming back. Only me." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh…" Was all they said as the smile left there faces.

"Oh Hermione it doesn't matter I'm just glad you're back." Luna said hugging her friend once again.

"Thank you Luna." Hermione grinned.

"Hermione!!" Another voice yelled

"Neville! Oh thank Merlin your okay!" Hermione squealed as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "When did you get back?"

"This morning. I checked out of St. Mungo's and they told me the safest place for me was Hogwarts. So I packed my bags and headed here." Neville grinned.

"How did you know I was in trouble any way Hermione?" He asked quizzically.

"Dra… I mean Professor McGonagall told me that Malfoy rescued you." Hermione blushed

"Oh yeh…" Neville said. "Bloody amazing isn't it."

Hermione smiled. "I am famished lets go eat. You can tell me all about it then."

Ginny scoffed. "My goodness Hermione who says famished."

Hermione grinned. "I haven't the faintest clue." Was her reply and they exited the common room and headed towards the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco entered the dining hall after settling into his room. He had been told that meals would be brought to him but he preferred to go down with the rest of the students simply so he could see Hermione. He truly had no idea why he even wanted to see her. Just because he didn't really give a shite that she was a mudblood anymore doesn't mean she wasn't an extremely irritating know-it-all. But the truth was there was no-one else here for him. The Slytherin's he hardly believed would welcome him with open arms as they would all know by now about his betrayal. It just seemed so unlikely that he would find a friend in Hermione Granger of all people. It made his head spin just thinking about it. And the fact that he kissed her cheek? Well that was extremely puzzling even to him. He just had an urge to and before he knew it he had kissed her.

As he entered the Great Hall it fell silent as all eyes turned to him. Draco felt alone. The Slytherin's glared as he walked past and the Ravenclaw's looked on in shock. Most of the Gryffindor's eyed him suspiciously, whilst half of them actually smiled at him. Draco walked past where Hermione was sitting and dropped a piece of parchment onto her lap.

Hermione quickly shoved the piece of parchment into her pocket and looked over her shoulder to see Draco sit down at the Slytherin table with obvious caution. Hermione turned back to her meal when all of a sudden she heard uproar from behind her.

"You traitor! Why don't you go join the Gryffinwhores over there!?"

Hermione turned around again to see most of the Slytherin's standing from their seats and shouting profanities at Draco. Many crowded around him and drew their wands.

"You worthless scum! You traitor!" One shouted

"Hex him! Go on hex him already! Said another.

Almost the whole of Gryffindor stood and pointed their wands at the Slytherin's.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione screamed joining the Gryffindors on their front. If there was one thing Gryffindors were it was honourable. Most of them already knew Malfoy had saved their fellow Gryffindor from the clutches of dementors and they may not like Draco very much but he deserved their help.

The Ravenclaw's caught on and joined the Gryffindor's in the stand against the Slytherin's, followed by half of Hufflepuff. The rest stayed seated obviously unaware of what was going on. The Slytherin's wands all turned towards the Gryffindor's apart from the few which stayed threatening Draco.

The headmistress rushed into the room. "Put your wands down this instant!" She screeched and the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's quickly sat back down ashamed. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's seemed not to have heard.

"Get up scum!" A Slytherin shouted and grabbed Draco by the collar and threw him to the floor. Draco landed in front of Hermione who quickly lent down to help him up. He pushed her off and sneered. "I can do it myself Granger. Stay away from me." He stared her in the eye and Hermione felt her heart begin to break.

"Everybody drop your wands this instant or face _severe _consequences!" Professor McGonagall shouted. It echoed around the hall and reverberated off the walls. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's slowly put their wands away, but continued to glare at each other.

"Mr Malfoy, please retire to your room." She said calmly. Draco stood and walked towards the door, turning only once to look at Hermione. Their eyes locked for only a second before he continued on his way.

Hermione began towards Gryffindor tower along with the rest of the students after an extremely long lecture from the headmistress, when she remembered the note Malfoy had slipped to her.

"I'll catch up with you guys later; I've got things to do." Hermione said and her friends nodded and continued on without her.

Hermione quickly withdrew the parchment from her pocket to reveal a map to Draco's room. There was only one word written beneath the diagram which Hermione assumed was his password.

Hermione ducked between the students and quickly slipped down a long dark corridor. She went up eight flights of moving stairs and continued down a passageway which was lit with flame torches on the walls until she came to a portrait of a man on a white stallion.

"_Leaping light" _Hermione muttered and the portrait opened. The room she walked into was quite large and contained a living room around a lit fireplace, and a small dining room. She couldn't see Draco so walked through a door on her left which she assumed to be the bedroom.

Draco lay down on his bed feeling terribly guilty about what he had said to Hermione. But he didn't have a choice. If the Slytherin's found out they were friends or that she had saved his life he was certain her life would be in danger. He closed his eyes when he heard the door creak open. Hermione came and lay down on the bed next to him.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Draco said softly without looking at her.

"I wasn't. But… I don't know… I ended up coming anyway." She replied.

"I'm sorry about being mean to you in the Hall. I didn't mean what I said." Draco replied turning and facing Hermione.

"I know Malfoy, it's okay. I was hurt at first but I should be used to it by now." "Granger I just can't have them knowing about us. I don't want you getting hurt." Draco said

"What do you mean _us?_ You used to jump at the chance of having me get hurt." Hermione said turning and facing away from Draco.

Draco frowned at this.

"Hermione I've already told you I don't care about the blood bullshit anymore, so it seems pretty ridiculous to tease you about it. I thought you understood that."

There was silence before Hermione finally turned back around to look at Draco. His silvery eyes were begging for forgiveness.

"Why did you kiss me the other night Draco?"

"That's the first time you've called me Draco." He smirked

"No its not, I called you it last night as well, but fine then don't answer the question." Hermione said angrily and began to get off the bed. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She landed flush against him, her nose inches from his. She placed her hands against his chest attempting to move just that little bit further away, Draco held onto her tight as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"I kissed you because I wanted to." He whispered.

Hermione's heart began to race. She felt his hands loosen around her waist as he brought one into her hair. It was a lot softer than he thought it would be as he ran his fingers through her long wavy brown locks. He brought her head in that inch closer, and pressed his lips up against hers. When she didn't resist he deepened the kiss.

Hermione's heart was pounding and she tried hard to concentrate on what she was thinking but found it impossible once she felt his lips against hers. Hermione removed her hands from his chest and cupped his face. Draco's hands traced down her back and underneath her shirt to rest on her lower back. He needed to be close to her. To feel her soft skin.

Hermione felt his warm hands on her lower back and pulled away. 'What was going on?' She thought. Her mind kept pushing her, telling her to leave but her heart was pounding and telling her it was right.

Hermione of course listened to her mind and quickly rolled away from him and got off the bed.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Malfoy." She said quickly and headed for the door.

Draco smiled at how flustered she was. Knowing that he got to her as much as she did to him.

"Bye Hermione." He said softly as she exited.

She stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder at the smug Draco on his bed.

She cleared her throat.

"Bye." And with that she closed the door and exited through the portrait.

A/N: Please review. I'm so uncertain about this story right now. I'm not sure where it's going. I have a few things planned for the next couple of chapters but I'm not sure how to get to the finishing point... dear oh dear. xo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Hermione took a seat near the front of her transfiguration class as usual. She was almost a whole fifteen minutes early but she was brimming with excitement at the idea of being back at Hogwarts and transfiguration was her favourite subject by far. She got out her wand and quill and placed them neatly on her desk next to her ream of parchment.

"Potter got sick of you already?" A voice snarled from behind her. Hermione turned around to find Pansy, and Blaize standing there smirking at her.

"Don't tell me you're both taking transfiguration?" Hermione scoffed.

"Why don't you shut your mouth mudblood." Pansy spat. "Who's going to protect you now?" She cackled.

"Just leave me alone." Hermione said staring straight ahead. 'They won't really hurt me? Not here?' She thought . 'Who am I trying to convince of course they'll bloody hurt me!'

Further down the hall Draco heard Pansy's high pitched snarling.

"_C'mon, beg to be left alone. Actually, get down on your hands and knees and beg. Why don't you kiss my feet whilst your down there mudblood? … on the dirt cold ground where you belong." _Pansy cackled.

"_Oh jeez Pansy I would love to but I wouldn't want to dirty your shoes with mudblood germs or anything." _Hermione replied.

Draco felt his heart begin to race. What was she doing talking back? Damn Granger! He quickened his pace towards the classroom and regained his composure at the door before entering quietly. He tried to hide his anxiety at seeing the two Slytherin's around Hermione. Blaise turned around when he heard Draco enter.

"Aren't you going to save her Draco?" He sneered moving closer to him.

"Save the little mudblood I dare you." Blaise hissed

Hermione looked over at Draco, her distress apparent.

"Why would I care what you do to the ugly cow?" Draco snarled.

Inside his stomach was twisting.

Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Such a pity Draco." She said.

"I guess no-one can save her now." Blaise said grinning viciously at Hermione. Draco took a seat at the back of the room and looked away. It was killing him. Blaise drew out his wand and Hermione felt her stomach in her throat. She reached out for her wand but saw it dangling in Pansy's hand. Hermione began to pant heavily as she attempted to get out of her seat and run. With a flick of his wand Blaise sent her flying into the wall behind him. They all laughed hysterically as Hermione fell to the floor in a heap.

Draco may have become very good at hiding his emotions over the years but he could not stand to see her being thrown around like a rag doll. It made him sick to think he once enjoyed it so much.

"Get away from her!" He yelled and drew his wand.

"Why Draco? Does she matter to you?" Pansy snarled viciously.

Draco froze. But what could he say? It was too late to turn back now. Idiot! He thought.

"Yes! She matters to me so back the fuck off!" He yelled.

"We no longer listen to you Draco! We don't obey _you_ anymore!" Blaise yelled as he made a move towards Draco.

"You are disgusting Draco! How could you care about a mudblood!?" Pansy screeched.

She pointed her wand at Hermione and began to toy with her.

Hermione was flung high into the air and then dropped onto the desk. She whimpered and tried to get up when Pansy came at her again. She was thrown against a wall and Pansy cackled.

Blaise cornered Draco.

"Come on, Save her..." He hissed.

"_Stupefy!" _Draco yelled and Pansy was thrown to the floor stunned.

Draco punched Blaise hard in the jaw and ran towards Hermione who lay crumpled on the floor, battered and bruised. Blaise was flung to the ground moaning.

"Hermione, Hermione are you okay?" Draco said as he leant down beside her his breathing ragged.

"_Crucio!" _Blaise yelled and Draco fell in a heap on the ground writhing in pain.

Blaise came and stood over Draco who was screaming in agony.

'This couldn't possibly Blaise?' Draco was having a hard time thinking straight but he knew that this could not possibly be him. Blaise may have been a Slytherin who couldn't care less about a mudblood. But he couldn't care less about the dark lord either.

"Blaise Zabini get away from the boy!" Professor McGonagall screamed as she ran into the room. Students were piling in behind her ready for transfiguration and instead finding the scene before them. Blaise continued to torture Draco who was no longer screaming in agony but had been knocked unconscious, his body still writhing.

The Professor drew her wand and stunned Blaise who fell to the floor.

A/N: I know this chpater was half the size it usually is but I needed to split in half for reasons you shall soon find out. What did you think? Believable enough?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

The next morning Hermione awoke in a bed in the hospital ward of Hogwarts. She could here whispering from behind the screen which averted her bed from the gaze of others.

"Do you think a student was controlling him?" A woman's voice said

Hermione could recognise the voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"No If I was to hazard a guess I would say he was sent back under the imperius curse by a death eater. He only just returned and he may be a trouble maker but never in his life would he think of performing an unforgivable." Another woman replied.

'Professor McGonagall' Hermione thought. 'Unforgivable? Are they talking about Draco?'

Hermione made to get out of her bed when she felt her head begin to throb.

"Argh." she groaned and lay back down. The screen moved across and Minerva and Poppy entered.

"You'd have quite the headache I would assume dear." Poppy said and handed her a potion. Hermione drank it and the pain eased instantly.

"Professor who were you talking about? Who performed an unforgivable? What happened? Last thing I remember is being flung into a desk and passing out!?"

"Miss Granger, it appears that Mr Zabini may have been under the imperius curse upon his return to Hogwarts a few days ago. He… he used the Cruciatus curse on Mr Malfoy when he attempted to rescue you." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"It wasn't used for long but he seemed to already have been in a fragile state from a previous attack which I assume was the night you found him. So it affected him more than it should have."

"Is he okay!?" Hermione said her voice constricted as she scrambled out of her hospital bed and tore behind the screen in search of Draco. She saw him lying on the bed beside her in an unconscious state. He was paler than usual and seemed limp and more fragile than she had ever seen him before.

"He will be. He just needs a bit of rest and to take it easy for the next few days."

Hermione moved to his side and traced her finger tips up his arm.

"What will happen to Blaise?" She said quickly turning around.

"Well we're not quite sure, we were hoping for your help on the matter. It seems he was most definitely under the imperius curse, as he awoke thoroughly shell shocked at the fact he had done that to Mr. Malfoy and saying he couldn't have possibly done it as he doesn't remember anything since he returned to Hogwarts." Minerva said.

"Well how do you know he wasn't lying!?"

"We… we thought that considering the extreme circumstances we had no choice but to use truth serum on him and he was most certainly clueless. The only problem now is what to do with him? I do not believe it would exactly be safe for him to be expelled and return home but I was not quite sure if you two would want him here anymore all things considered. It is up to you Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed.

"He shouldn't have to leave. It wasn't his fault. He… He's safer here than out there."

"Miss Granger I am terribly sorry. Our student's protection is of utmost importance, especially this year. We will try our best to ensure everyone's safety. Miss Parkinson though was not under the imperius curse at all and she has been expelled indefinitely. I'm hoping that will serve as a warning to all who attempt anything out of line."

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Granger you are free to leave today when you feel up to it and will be returning to your regular classes tomorrow." Madame Pomphrey said.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione and glanced at Draco with a withering look before turning and exiting followed by Poppy, leaving Hermione alone with Draco who still lay limp on his hospital bed. She sighed and pulled a chair over next to him crossing her legs and settling in.

"Draco…" she said softly. He didn't reply.

Hermione hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I….Argh this is so frustrating! I thought being back here would be safe! That this wouldn't happen. I thought you would be safe. You shouldn't have done that Malfoy!" She began to yell. "You should have continued acting like an obnoxious arse so this didn't happen!" She buried her head in her arms on the side of the bed and began to cry.

"But I promised your father Granger." A soft voice said. Hermione felt a hand on her head stroking her hair. She looked up at Draco whose pain was obvious by the look on his face. His hand was shaky on her head.

Hermione managed a little sigh of relief at seeing he was at least awake and gave him a little smile.

"I'm glad… I'm glad I found you that night Draco." She said taking his hand from her hair and holding it tightly within hers.

Draco snorted. "Well good cause I'd hate to think you still wished me dead!"

Hermione chuckled. "Even if I don't have Harry and Ron around anymore. I'm just glad to know I've at least got a friend in you... that's all." She blushed and drew her gaze down at the floor. Draco felt a pang of disappointment at hearing her say 'friend' and he frowned but Hermione didn't see this as she was staring at the floor still. Neither could manage to put into words what they were feeling as they were all so unsure of what was going on inside their own heads, so instead Draco gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze and she looked up and smiled. He began to shift across away from her on the bed.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She asked feeling quite shocked to see him moving away from her.

"Making room for you of course." He said and attempted to grin but instead grimaced as he felt pain shoot through him at the sudden movements.

Hermione got up hesitantly from the chair and settled next to Draco on the little bed. She felt his arm go around her and pull her close as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Draco closed his eyes and smiled. Even through the pain which was evident in every muscle of his body, having Hermione so close was comforting beyond extent and made the pain seem to drift away. He came to a decision. Draco was never going to let his new found comfort go. Call him selfish, but he felt he could no longer live without it.

……………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile somewhere in Germany…

"What have you done to her!? Where is she scum!?" Ron screamed to the death eater in a body bind before him.

"I 'ave already told ya I 'ad no idea the mudblood was ever in there! It was empty when we broke through!" The death eater spat back.

"Liar! You're lying!" Ron screamed and rammed his foot into the gut of the death eater.

"Ron stop it. I think he's telling the truth." Harry said pulling Ron away.

When Harry and Ron had returned that night they found their tent was already visible and six death eaters were inside. With the invisibility cloak still on, they snuck into the tent. He saw Lucius Malfoy standing fuming in the centre of the room snarling viciously as the rest were trashing all they could lay their hands or wands on as if looking for something. And where was Hermione? A death eater Harry instantly recognised as having a striking resemblance to his high-school "chum" Goyle yet only aged twenty years flung a chair across the room and Harry ducked. Unfortunately Ron didn't see it coming as he was busy watching another death eater torching his Quidditch figurine collection. The chair hit him smack in the head and he let out a yelp.

"Stupefy!" Lucius yelled in the direction he had heard the yelp and the chair come to an abrupt stop in what seemed to be mid-air. Ron was flung back stupefied in full view of the death eaters. Lucius cackled. Harry was still going un-noticed beneath the cloak.

"Buttonhark!" Lucius screamed at a deatheater near by and gestured for him to approach the unconscious Ron. "The rest of you! If his side-kick is here then he must be too! Start looking!"

The death eater who was quite small in comparison to the others approached the unconscious boy and Harry took this as his chance. There was no way he would be able to take down all these death eaters single handedly and he needed to get Ron to safety. As soon as the death eater Harry now knew as Buttonhark was close enough he grabbed both he and Ron by the arms and immediately apparated. The rest of the death eaters looked around tumultuously.

"What the fuck!" Goyle shouted as he ran to the spot that he had seen the two disappear moments ago.

Lucius turned to him with a vile look on his face.

"What the fuck indeed…" He said before lighting the tent on fire with a flick of his wand and apparating away.

Harry now sat on a rock somewhere further down the German Highlands with his head in his hands as well as an extremely ill-tempered Ron and a death eater in a body-bind before him.

"How did you know we were there Buttonhark?" Harry asked.

"We didn't! We were chasing tha' vile piece of shit an' all of a sudden found ourselves unable ta enter the middle of the field! We 'eard voices and knew somethin' was there but got in an' it was empty!"

"What vile piece of shit!?" Harry asked.

"Lucius son!"

Harry sat mouth agape. Of course he most certainly thought Draco Malfoy was a vile piece of shit but for the death eaters to as well? What if Malfoy had hurt Hermione!?

"What did he do?" Ron said

"The bastard betrayed us! The mudblood loving coward deserves to be dead!"

Harry and Ron were gob smacked. Coward definitely! But mudblood lover??

But then where was Malfoy now? And more importantly what had happened to Hermione? Harry decided that he no longer had a choice. He needed help and since the Ministry was so corrupt these days and Dumbledore had been murdered, their safest bet was McGonagall…

A/N: Yeehhhh. Thought people might be wondering what happened to Harry and Ron so here's your answer. Ladidadida. I have to go study Bos Indicus breed cattle... wooht.. cough. laterr.. xo


	7. Chapter 7

"That is cheating Malfoy!" Hermione squealed.

"It is not!" He replied wearing his trademark smirk.

"It is so you prat!" She said.

"I am an extremely honest and trustworthy gentleman and would never cheat in a game of wizards chess!" He said not even attempting to hide his false declaration.

Hermione snorted. "Yeh and pigs can fly."

Draco looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Since when?" He said. "You are absolutely bonkers!"

"Oh for goodness sakes it's a muggle saying! Meaning… oh never mind." She said suppressing a smile as she shook her head.

It was Saturday and Hermione and Draco had decided it was in their best interests to avoid any chances of running into an angry Slytherin by shutting themselves off in Draco's dorm for the day playing wizard chess and catching up on lost schoolwork.

All of a sudden the door burst open and McGonagall came rushing in.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy come with me please."

Hermione looked at Draco. 'Surely we can't be in that much trouble simply because I am in his room?' But she and Draco stood anyway and followed her out into the corridor and towards the Headmistress' office.

They opened the doors and Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Harry! Ron!" She squealed and ran up and threw her arms around the two boys.

"Hermione! Thank goodness you're okay!" Harry said as he squeezed his friend tightly.

We've been so worried bout you 'Mione!" Ron said.

"I know, I know but I didn't have a choice! I'm terribly sorry!" Hermione said

"It's alright as long as you're safe. Harry said smiling broadly. Draco stood awkwardly at the door still unsure of why he had to be brought along for the golden trio's special little reunion. He still couldn't stand the sight of either of the two boys and had always felt a twinge of jealousy over the fact they were so close when he had never had a friendship like that, but now a new type of jealousy was stirring. Jealousy over seeing Hermione embrace someone else.

"What happened!? All we got out of that death eater was that they were chasing Malfoy and that… " Harry's gaze flicked onto Malfoy.

"You! What are you doing here!?" Ron screamed as he stormed towards Draco finger pointed sternly at his chest. Draco moved quickly away from the steaming red-head.

"I'm not quite sure but I was called up too." He said.

"No what are you doing at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, well... I came with Hermione." Draco said.

"Hermione!? Hermione! Why the fuck did you jus call her that! You're wanted by both sides for Merlin knows what reason and you decide to start cuddling up to my best friend and diddle daddle back to school.. Well I thi…"

"Ron stop it! You're making a fool of yourself you have no idea what's going on!" Hermione fumed.

"Well please tell us what is going on Hermione because this is bloody confusing!" Harry said.

Hermione explained it all to the two boys as Draco wandered around the office, from when she found Draco up till being attacked by Pansy and Blaise in the Transfiguration classroom a few days earlier. She conveniently left out any physical things that happened between her and Draco but simply said they were now friends.

Harry and Ron sat there silent the whole time, their eyes growing larger and jaws dropping further with every word.

They sat in silence for a moment after Hermione finished unable to think of something to say in response.

"You…. You mean. Malfoy saved Nev… You saved Neville!" Ron said staring at Draco wide-eyed and gobsmacked.

"Yeh well… I… Weren't you listening to Granger when she told you? I don't see why you have to ask again." Draco said annoyed.

"It's just… just…. Whoa…" Ron said.

"And so… you didn't… you didn't get… branded?" Harry asked.

"Merlin was either of you actually listening to Hermione when she said all this!? You think she was lying and you need _me_ to tell you the truth? Last time I checked she was much more reliable!" Draco said flinging his arms up in frustration.

"Alright, alright! No need to get your wand in a knot for Merlins sake!" Ron said.

"Okay we have to go. Nobody knows we're at Hogwarts apart from Professor McGonagall and we don't want to risk the ministry finding out so we best be off."

Hermione nodded and Draco sighed in relief to see them leaving so he could have Hermione all to himself again.

"Hermione an elf has gone to pack your things up." Harry said standing up.

Before Hermione had time to reply Draco butted in.

"What!? She's not going back!" Draco yelled.

Harry and Ron looked at each other puzzled.

"Why not!? We need her!" Ron replied.

Hermione tried to butt in but to no avail.

"I promised her father I would keep an eye on her!" Draco said. That may not be the real reason he wanted her to stay but it was at least one of them.

"We can do a much better job of that than some…some almost death eater ferret who doesn't know a thing about her!" Ron screamed back. Draco felt his blood boil.

"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER! And you hardly did a good job the first time round! All you did was lea…."

"Draco shut up!!" Hermione yelled.

Ron snorted. "C'mon 'Mione." He said and made to grab Hermione's hand.

"I'm not leaving with you two." Hermione seethed. Draco smiled broadly.

"But Hermione I thou…." Ron started

"You don't need me! I never did anything when I was there! You just made me sit around in the tent for weeks on end! You never listened to a word I had to say and I was beginning to feel claustrophobic! Besides, I have promised my parents I would not return to the quest."

"But Hermione..." Harry said softly. "We want you with us."

"You just want me there to tent sit! I'm not a bloody house wife!" She screamed.

"Just go! I'm not coming! I'm staying here with Draco and finishing school!"

Harry turned to Draco and shot him a look of disgust.

"People may think you've changed ferret, but people like you don't change. Once a death-eater, always a death-eater." Harry seethed. Draco lost it at this.

"I WAS NEVER A DEATH EATER YOU IMBECILE! I DON'T KNOW HOW HERMIONE PUTS UP WITH YOU TWO AS IT SEEMS NEITHER OF YOU EVER LISTEN TO A WORD SHE SAYS! AND MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY DID ONCE IN A WHILE YOU'D BE A LOT FURTHER ALONG IN YOUR FUCKING QUEST TO SAVE THE WORLD!!!" Draco screamed at him.

Harry was taken aback but murderously angry. He drew back his fist before punching Draco square in the jaw. "That was for Dumbledore you bastard." Harry said.

Draco had been thrown to the floor in the one powerful punch.

"Harry! What are you doing! Both of you just leave already! Just… Just leave and don't come back!" Hermione screamed at the two fuming testosterone fuelled boys.

"Fine!" They both yelled and apparated away. McGonagall had made special allowances for the two boys for apparition into her office.

Hermione burst into tears as soon as they were gone and ran to Draco's side.

"I inent kill Umbelor Mione." He mumbled as he sat up n massaged his jaw. Hermione was sobbing heavily and she tried to examine Draco's jaw through her bleary eyed tears.

"I know. They know that too. They're just.. just.." She couldn't finish as she was sobbing so heavily. Draco felt he was capable of murder right now thanks to those two. He felt like he had been hit by a train for the third time this week, but more importantly… Hermione was distraught due to the fact she felt she had lost her two best friends and Draco knew that.

"'Mione op fussin! Ill be fine." He said and swatted her hand away from his jaw. He took the hand in his and brought her in close to his chest and tried to soothe her heavy sobs. Draco held her tightly unsure of what to say. Somehow he felt the best thing was to actually not say anything at all. And Hermione cried heavy tears into his shirt until she was completely dried up.

…………………………………………………………………………………

That night Hermione and Draco lay out on the living room floor of Draco's dorm.

"Okay I have one…. What would you do if you were stuck in a room with no wand and an emotional pallopuff to keep you company?" Hermione said casting the shapes of stars on the ceiling above her.

"Hmm… difficult. It depends why she was emotional I guess. If she suffered a bad break-up I guess I would comfort her in sorts but if it was be…"

"Draco she would eat you!" Hermione laughed swatting Draco in the chest.

"Maybe! Maybe not, maybe she was emotional because everyone thought she would eat me so she just wan…"

"Oh just shut-up already." Hermione said giggling. "You're turn."

Draco sat quietly thinking for a second.

"What would you do if you had a chance to go back to the start of the year and choose between going on the quest or simply heading back to school?"

"I… I would still have gone on the quest." She said looking over at Draco who was conjuring shooting stars in their magic-made night sky on the ceiling.

"Because otherwise… I wouldn't have found you. And you would have died. And I would have continued to detest you for eternity without ever getting a chance to know you. And now that I do know you, I couldn't possibly live with you dead." Hermione said softly.

Draco looked over at Hermione and smiled. She cleared her throat and felt a blush rising up her cheeks. "Okay, my turn." She said.

"What.. would you do if… if you had a chance to go back and choose between saving Neville or taking the dark mark?"

Silence ensued for a moment before Draco replied.

"I would do exactly the same thing I did this time around. All the pain that I've earned through out this is still better than getting branded and slaughtering innocents. And besides… All this pain I probably deserved for all the terrible things I have done in the past." He said looking away from her and staring up at the night sky.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. He had done horrible things in the past as she very well knew considering she had all too often been the victim of these things. But he never did anything terrible enough to deserve the pain he had received this past week.

Hermione rolled onto her front and shuffled closer to Draco. She put one hand to his face and gently traced the outline of his jaw which had been set right by Madame Pomphrey that afternoon. He looked so handsome in the light of their faux night sky. For the first time Hermione could see his pain through his eyes. They were usually guarded not allowing anyone entry to his soul. But he had lowered his defences for Hermione and bore all for her to see. He pulled her over kissed her forehead.

"And if I hadn't ran. I never would have been found by you. I wouldn't be here right now… with you." He said softly.

Hermione's heart was pounding harder than it ever had before. All these years she thought she was in love with Ron. But simply by being this close to Draco she thought she would possibly collapse from the sheer amount of love swimming within her. It felt so right. She leaned in and met his lips with hers. Was it possible to fall for someone so quickly? It was so surreal Hermione was having a hard time comprehending it. So for the first time in her life Hermione ignored her brain and followed her heart deep into the depths of Draco's mouth and met him with a passion she never new existed within her. The kiss was pure bliss.

A/N: What'd you think? I'm trying to avoid the whole cliche. Love at first site thing because i don't think that they will go straight from enemies to "lets have babies" in the blink of an eye. So they have yet to confess their undying love to each other. But we all know it's there! Review please. I have one more trich up my sleeve but its how to put that trick into action. Oh dear!! If you have any thing you'd like to see happen leave a review. i'm not promising anything but maybe it will spark a good idea and you will be thanked a thousand times over for it!!! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

Hermione and her fellow Gryffindor's sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It had begun snowing a few week s ago and Christmas break was to start at the end of the week. Most students weren't leaving as those who had returned this year felt it was safer at school than out in the world where havoc was being reeked daily. They were unaware of the whispers and snarls which only came form the sound of Slytherin's plotting behind them.

"And that's when Ginny sped down with lightning speed and we were like… phwoar! And she caught that bastard right in the gut and he went pummelling off his broom to the ground! And then Flint sent the bludger straight the goals and the buzzer sounded and the crowd went wild! Aww Hermione you should've seen it!" Neville said. He had been going on about the Quidditch game all morning.

"Yeh I wish I had." Hermione said grinning. Hermione had missed the game as she had been with Draco. They hadn't really admitted they were dating even to each other. Hermione was unsure what was really going on there. All she knew is whenever she was around him she felt so safe, and all her problems would dissapear. Hermione sat smiling to herself as she thought of Draco until she noticed Ginny sitting quietly stirring her oats with a morbid expression on her face.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Ginny said in a barely audible whisper.

"Ginny, do you want to go for a walk before class starts?" Hermione asked reaching out and stopping Ginny swirling her oats which were now nothing more than brown mush. Ginny looked up and Hermione could see she was on the brink of tears. Ginny nodded and got up from the table and they walked silently out the doors of the Great Hall and into the grounds of Hogwarts. Outside was freezing and the both unconsciously headed towards the now frozen lake.

They sat in silence as Hermione waited for Ginny to talk.

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Have you heard from Harry or Ron?"

Hermione hadn't told Ginny that they had been to the school a few weeks earlier.

"Mum is so worried something has happened to them. When she heard you had come back because the death eaters found you she was distraught and now every one is, I mean what if something has happened! What if when they got back the death eaters were in the tent waiting for them and killed them! We would never know!" Ginny was speaking so fast it was hard to understand what she was saying her tears began to fall as they sat in the snow by the lake.

"Ginny… I … I was told not to tell anybody, but a few weeks ago I saw Harry and Ron."

Ginny looked up her eyes wide as she wiped away a tear with the back of her sleeve.

"They came to the school hoping McGonagall would know what happened to me and then found out I was at school… So I..."

"They were at school!? Hermione they were here!?" Ginny yelled.

"Yes… They asked me to go back with them but I said no, so they left and I haven't heard form them since."

"Oh Hermione why didn't you go back! I mean I'm so glad you're here and you're safe, but they are just two stupid boys! Who knows what mess they could have gotten themselves into! You were always the one who kept them in line! Hermione they need you!" Ginny said getting up from the snow and standing above Hermione.

"That's not true they don't need me! It was as if I wasn't even there! They never listened to me or let me help I simply sat in that darn tent for a few weeks waiting for them to return and tell me they hadn't found anything!" Hermione yelled back as she stood up to come face to face with Ginny.

Ginny was crying hard as she tried to calm herself. Her breath was coming out in pants.

"I just…I-I just need to know they're o-okay M-Mione. I just n-need to know."

She choked out as she flung her arms around Hermione. Hermione felt her eyes well with tears as well.

Ginny spoke softly as her sobs began to subside.

"I woke up this m-morning with the most terrible f-feeling. I think s-something's wrong Mione, I jus-just have a feeling that they're in t-trouble."

Hermione pulled away far enough to see Ginny's face.

"I just get feeling's sometimes…" She said looking at her feet. They were both shivering from the cold. Hermione nodded. She couldn't stand to see her friend like this. They walked back up to the castle silently.

"I'll see you later Gin, I've got some things to do." Gin gave her a weak smile before turning and heading back towards the great hall. Hermione went in the opposite direction and headed towards Draco's dorm.

Draco hadn't returned to the Great Hall for meals since his first night back. Sometimes Hermione would join him in his dorm to eat and they would sit and talk about something ridiculous or study. That morning he sat eating his toast and re-reading the same letter over and over again that he had received that morning when he heard the portrait open and a distraught Hermione clamber through.

"Hermione what happened?" He said as he stood and met her halfway across the room sweeping her up in his arms in a tight embrace.

"Ithinksomething'swrong! Ginnysaidshehasafeeling ndWeasleyfeelings areusuallyright andsomething'swrongDracosomethingswrong!" Hermione said so fast it would have been thought impossible someone could understand a single word she had said.

"Whoa Granger slow down! What's wrong? What feelings? Breathe Granger just breathe!" Draco said soothingly as he rubbed calming circles on Hermione's back.

Hermione's breathing stabilised and she closed her eyes. Being in Draco's arms calmed her and she relaxed. She felt safe in his embrace, as if nothing could hurt her.

"Ginny said she has a feeling that something is wrong with Ron and Harry." Hermione said.

Draco tensed at her words. 'How could the She-Weasley know?'

"What makes you think she's right?" Draco said

"Because the Weasley's can usually sense when something is wrong with another family member. They're usually right about these things. She's so worried Draco." Hermione said. She pulled away and looked up into Draco's grey eyes.

"Okay Hermione, okay we'll figure something out." Draco said softly. He pulled Hermione in tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head.

What Hermione had just said only confirmed his fear's from the letter he had received earlier that morning. The truly were in trouble, but how in hell were they to rescue them?

A/N: What are you thinking!? Any ideas what kind of trouble they're in? What was in that letter Draco recieved???? Hmm??? ANY IDEAS??? Please please review and let me know what you're thinking. xoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night after a very filling dinner provided by the elves, Draco and Hermione sat snuggled up on Draco's sofa in front of the smouldering fireplace.

"Is Ginny okay now?" Draco asked as he stroked Hermione's soft curls.

"Yeh she's okay. She thinks maybe she ate something that disagreed with her and she thought it was a feeling." Hermione chuckled.

Draco only frowned. He new it wasn't food considering the house elves were so careful in their preparations and witches and wizards didn't have allergies. Oh, and also because he knew that Harry and Ron truly were in trouble.

"Hermione… I… I got a letter this morning." Draco said nervously. He hadn't planned on telling her but he knew better than keeping secrets from Hermione as it would only backlash in the end.

Hermione looked up. "From who?"

"From my father." He said his face growing cold.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said sensitively.

Draco nodded and looked over at the fire before replying softly.

"But Potter and Weasley aren't."

Hermione stiffened before whipping around, her fear evident for her best friends.

"Show me the letter." She said, her voice as rigid as her body.

Draco pulled the parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione.

She opened it quickly and read through the words which struck her like a knife.

_Draco, _

_Your alliance with the mudbloods was an appalling decision and I would expect a Malfoy would have more brains. _

_You won't be protected from the Dark Lords wrath for long you foolish boy, I suggest you rethink your imprudent decision. Of course you shall be penalized but at least you will not suffer the fate that Potter and the blood-traitor Weasley are soon to endure._

_How the fate of wizarding world ended up in their inept hands is a mystery to us all, considering they couldn't keep themselves out of harm's way of the Dark Lord for more than a few weeks after that mudblood girl left them for dead. You should consider yourself lucky Draco that she chose to protect you rather than them. _

_If you decide to return to the flanks I advise you do so before the night of Christmas Eve and bring your little mudblood whore with you. Any later and it will be too late. I'm sure the decapitation of the entire "Golden trio" instead of just Potter and his blood-traitor sidekick shall be a small enough act of generosity for the Dark Lord to spare your life. _

_If you opt not to return you shall die nothing more than a blood-traitor. There shall be nothing honourable about it. Choose wisely._

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius. _

"Hermione?" Draco said softly and reached his arm up caressing Hermione's arm softly. She remained motionless staring at the parchment.

"I would never do that Hermione I promise. Not even for a second did I consider returning and I would NEVER hand you over to them."

Hermione looked up and stared fiercely into his eyes.

"Yes you will." She choked out.

"What? No! No I won't!? I would never …"

"Yes Draco you have to!" Hermione cried desperately.

"This is my fault! Ginny was right they need me it's my f-fault1" Hermione said and began to cry.

"I sh-should have gone b-back w-with them!" Hermione choked out. "We n-need t-to save them! Draco we n-need to s-save them!" Hermione said as she stood and began to pace in front of the fire.

"Hermione think rationally here! I will not put you in that danger! I refuse to take you to the death eaters to be decapitated!" He yelled standing and holding Hermione roughly by the arms.

"Draco think rationally here! If you don't, n-not only will I lose my two b-best friends, but the whole of the w-wizarding world will be left open to destruction from Voldemort!" Hermione screamed.

"We don't have a choice! It has to be done!"

Draco stood silently for a minute absorbing Hermione's words.

"Damn Gryffindor's and their bravery." He muttered.

"Please Draco." Hermione said softly, her tears running freely down her cheeks.

Draco pulled her into a hug before saying softly.

"We need a plan. Or we're dead."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ginny! Psst… Ginny wake up!" Hermione said shaking Ginny.

Ginny groaned.

"What Hermione, what the hell is the bloody matter that you would…" Ginny rolled over and saw the tears on Hermione's face and the fear in her eyes.

"I was right wasn't I…" She said in a barely audible whisper.

Hermione didn't reply, but took Ginny by the arm and pulled her out of the bed.

They left the girls dormitory's and entered the Gryffindor common room where a tired and anxious Neville waited.

Silently they made their way to Draco's quarters where Hermione whispered the password and they entered.

"Hermione where are we?" Ginny said.

Just then they noticed Draco in front of the fire with his head in his hands.

"Is it done Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up at Hermione and the two Gryffindor's beside her. He nodded.

"Hermione what's happened! What happened to them!?" Ginny asked in distress.

"What's going on? Who are "them"?" Neville said

Hermione picked the letter up from the table in the centre of the living room and handed it to Ginny before joining Draco in front of the fire.

"What did he say?" She whispered so as only Draco could here.

"Exactly what we thought he would." Draco whispered back without looking at her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Draco, we can do this. We need to do this."

Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair.

"What the fuck Hermione!" Neville yelled as he finished the letter. "What are we going to do!?"

Hermione pulled away from Draco and got up from her knees. Even though Ginny and Neville were extremely intrigued by seeing Hermione and Draco in such a tight embrace the letter was the first thing on their minds.

"We don't have fully laid out plan as such… but we have a vague idea of what has to be done." Hermione said sullenly as she walked towards them.

Ginny simply looked up at her teary-eyed.

"'Mione, what does he mean when he said you chose Malfoy over Harry and Ron? You didn't really did you?"

"No it wasn't like that Neville!" Hermione said quickly.

"Well it sure as hell looks like that! I mean is this where you've been all year? Huddled up in here with _him_? And we all thought you were just in the library!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny please I never chose Draco over Harry and Ron! I told you why I chose to stay at school instead of go back with them and it was the truth!"

Draco sat silently by the fire listening to every word. He knew that truly was the reason but he still felt a slight pang hearing her say it.

Ginny stood silent for a moment the only noise being from the crackling of the fire.

"I'm sorry Hermione." She whispered. "It's really not your fault I mean the death eaters found you the first time it's no surprise they found them again."

"Actually… The death-eaters didn't stumble upon me by accident last time." Hermione said softly.

Ginny and Neville just stood too shocked to say anything.

Hermione sighed. "That night Draco rescued you Neville, he escaped and was being chased by the death eaters. He collapsed almost dead in the field outside my tent. Unaware it was even there. But I thought it might have been Harry or Ron so I went outside to check and found him there…" Hermione looked over at Draco who had not moved.

"So I took him inside and brought him back to life. But when the death-eaters began to search the field for Draco they found the protective charm. We had to apparate out of there so I took us to my parent's house and decided I wasn't going to go back."

"So…" Ginny cleared her throat. "So that was what he meant? You saved Draco's life and didn't go back?"

Hermione nodded.

"And I don't regret it."

Draco smiled into the fire. She'd told him before that she never regretted it, but right then and there hearing Hermione say it openly to the Gryffindor's made him realise how much he truly loved her.

Ginny and Neville looked at each other quickly before looking back at Hermione.

"Will do whatever you need Hermione." Neville said.

"Whatever you have planned, the whole fucking Weasley clan will be with you every step of the way." Ginny said managing a smile beneath her glistening tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………….


	10. Chapter 10

_Christmas Eve _

"Come on Molly you read the letter, they said exactly midday so stop fretting!" Said Mr Weasley as he watched his wife pacing in front of their fireplace.

"Oh I know but… I'm just so nervous." She replied.

The clock chimed twelve and the fireplace began to blaze green. Hermione stumbled out, followed by Ginny, Neville and Draco.

The rest of the Weasley family piled into the room as they heard them arrive.

When they sae Draco exit the fireplace they froze and eyed him suspiciously.

"Ginny what is h…?" Began Percy

"The right thing." She snapped back.

"How else did you expect us to get in?"

Percy came to her side and whispered quickly. "But how can we trust him? What if he's leading us into a trap?"

Ginny turned around and looked at Draco who stood nervously on the edge of the room and smiled.

"He's not Percy. Things have happened this year which have changed him. I trust him." She said.

Percy simply nodded. He broke the tension between the blonde haired boy and he Red-headed family by walking over and holding out his hand.

"Okay! We don't have a lot of time! Everybody quiet!" Yelled Hermione over the chatter. The room fell silent and they sat.

"Now, we have formed a plan of sorts in which we will need all of your help! We have left a letter for Professor McGonagall which can not be opened until 5 o'clock this evening, at which time she shall alert the whole order of the happenings. From then on we will be free to apparate to Hogwarts where they shall be waiting. This very well may be the end of the war… and we shall not give in. We shall get Ronald and Harry back alive and we shall fight to the end!"

"For Dumbledore!" Shouted George and Fred.

"For Sirius!" Shouted Mr Weasley standing.

"For Harry's parents." Shouted Ginny.

"For my parents." Added Neville.

"For humanity!" Shouted Charlie.

"For humanity!" The room echoed.

With that, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Ginny said their final goodbyes.

"Wait for the signal." Hermione said as she hugged Mr Weasley goodbye.

"Be careful." He said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"You know me Mr Weasley… I'm nothing but." She said giving him a smile. It felt like there was a circus inside her right now as her stomach did back flips, but it was best to appear strong for the Weasley's, for everyone.

"Now, this is a port key, it shall lead us to the field in which I found Draco." Hermione said to Ginny and Neville as she held out a quill. Hermione took a deep breath… "Take hold."

Neville, Ginny and Draco each held onto a small part of the large brown quill and felt the familiar pull of Port key travel before being spun out and thrown hard to the ground in a snow covered field.

Ugh..." Moaned Neville.

"Sorry Neville." Gin said as she clambered off of him and brushed herself off.

Draco stood and made his way over to Hermione and held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said and he brought her to her feet without letting go of her hand.

"What now?" Said Ginny as she looked around the field. They were bordered by rolling hills on one side and a large forest on the other.

"My father is expecting me soon." Said Draco. "We have to make our way through the possessed forest." He said pointing over to the trees.

"Possessed?" Ginny gulped.

"Yes. They are loyal to the death eaters."

"Well how do we get through there?" Asked Neville as they walked towards the edge of the clearing.

"We've already planned for this…" Hermione said as she pulled three small bottles out of her satchel.

"Polyjuice potion? 'Mione that's brilliant!" Ginny said. "Who will we be turning into?"

"Well I decided the best form would be animals. We have an hour until it wears off. Draco will be fine but we cannot draw attention to ourselves. Stay close, follow Draco but act ordinary." She said as she handed out the vials.

"Neville you'll be rat. I plucked the hair from Angus Brungstrom's earlier this week. Be cautious of other animals!" Neville nodded.

"Ginny you're a cat."

"Crookshanks by any chance? Ginny said smiling. Hermione nodded.

"I'm an owl." Hermione said.

"When you get to the other end of the forest remember to stick to the plan! Be careful!" Hermione said. She hugged Ginny and Neville one more time before they opened their vials and drank the potion quickly.

"Ugh!" Ginny said as she recoiled at the taste before morphing into a cat.

Neville did the same and morphed into a large rat.

"Hermione." Draco said softly.

Hermione looked up and saw the look in his eyes.

"No Draco, don't even say it, it's not going to happen. You say it and…and its as if you're giving up, like you're saying goodbye. No goodbyes Malfoy." Hermione said.

She could tell he was nervous as all hell. What if he didn't make it out? What if they failed? It had run through Hermione's mind but she dispelled the thoughts quickly.

Draco nodded. He took hold of her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Remember Mione… west wing." He said

She smirked. "As if I would forget. Bottoms up." Hermione opened her vial and quickly downed the potion.

"Oh Merlin that's awful." She said as she dropped the vial and morphed into an owl.

Draco took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold of the possessed forest. The trees began to whisper.

"_He's coming." _The hissed and quickly the message was carried from tree to trees making its way to the other end of the forest. Draco began to walk briskly through the forest. He couldn't quite remember which way to go considering last time he was here he had trouble focusing on anything other than getting as far away from here as possible and now he was on his way back.

A branch swung out from a tree throwing him to the left.

"_Go left" _It hissed _"They're waiting for you." _

Draco quickened his pace. "Bloody trees." He mumbled as he felt the sting on his back from where the branch had lashed him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a rat not far behind. It weaved its way around tree roots not daring touch them incase they were to strangle him. Draco saw an old cat a little ahead of him stopping frequently to keep an eye on him as it wandered around as if aimlessly.

Light peeked through the canopy and every so often an owl would dive through the leaves in front of Draco, spot him, and then make there way up again.

After what felt like an eternity Draco saw the edge of the forest drawing near. The trees around him began to writhe and hiss.

"_You're late...You're late!" _The said as they tried to lash out. Draco ducked as many of the branches as he could and broke into a sprint towards the end.

Before him stood a large old castle. Small in comparison to Hogwarts which was so large there were entire wings unexplored, but still large enough to get lost in and never find your way out again. Neville scurried through and stopped beside him in the snow. He noticed Ginny surface a little further along before leaping off into the snow as she wasted no time to complete her task. Hermione was visible ahead of him as she flew around the castle wearily.

"_He's arrived…"_ The trees hissed. Draco groaned and began to walk towards the castle he had vowed never to go near again.

……………………………………………………………………………………….


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny had barely any trouble locating the graveyard with which she sort. She was very confused about how Hermione even knew to search here but she trusted her with her life so went ahead to complete her task. She quickly bounded through the snow up the hill. On top of the hill was a small family graveyard surrounded by a little dilapidated picket fence. Ginny's tail swished behind her startling her every now and then as she forgot she was a cat. As she neared the graveyard an eerie feeling overtook her.

"Just get in and get out… Just grab it and go…" She repeated to herself.

Ginny leapt up atop of a grave after reading the inscription. "Karkaroff? This is the Karkaroff estate?" She thought. Eventually she spotted an open tomb and skitted in. The tomb was dark and cold apart from a small stained-glass window at the end. She padded softly around looking intently for what she sort. And then she saw it, set upon a high, dank shelf cluttered with possessions of the deceased Karkaroff Ginny noticed a shimmering tiara.

"Bingo" She thought…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Neville watched Draco enter the castle through the large heavy wooden door. He waited a moment before scampering through a crack underneath the door and heading straight into the dark corner. Perfect for people… or rats to lurk in. Draco was nowhere in sight but he could hear voices from a room off to the right.

"_I know father…" _

"_Good Draco, now the ceremony is to take pl…" _

The voice trailed off as Neville made his way further along the entrance corridor. Memories came flooding back of the last time he was in this castle. The torture he endured, the great escape… The only good thing that came out of that was the fact that he now knew the location of the dungeons as he himself had been trapped within them for a week.

He took a left and headed along another long corridor staying close to the wall.

"Be brave Neville, Be brave." He repeated to himself. After many twists and turns, squeezing beneath many heavy locked doors he arrived at a gloomy set of stairs and descended them quickly. They spiralled down into cramped passageway which smelt dreadfully. Neville went past many doors peeking beneath each one in search of his friends. Some were empty, where as others had another prisoner whom Neville did not recognise. In one chamber he saw a woman who looked oddly like Draco. Her white-blonde hair was matted and dirty but her physical condition seemed better than most of the other prisoners. Towards the end of the chamber here heard the distinct voice of Ronald Weasley.

"_C'mon sing it with me now! _

_Look into my eyes and it's easy to see_

_One and One makes two_

_Two and One makes Three_

_This is destiny!" _

"Shut-up before I Avarda your arse!" Screamed a voice from a chamber further back.

"_None of us have wands you cock! We're all gonna die lets do it in high spirits! _

_Just about a hundred thousand years ago_

_Where the sun don't shine and the moon don't glow_

_And the grass don't gr0w-0wwww!!!"_

Neville squeezed beneath the door into the chamber and spotted the Red-headed propped up against a wall singing deliriously.

"This is not

The greatest song in the wor-orld.

This is just a Tribute!"

On the opposite wall, hunched over with his head in his hands was Harry.

"Please Ron I can't think!" HeHH He groaned.

Neville made his way to Harry's feet and tried to attract his attention. Harry looked up from his hands at the dancing rat in front of him.

"At least someone appreciates my singing!" Ron said as he watched the rat.

Neville stopped jumping around and made its way towards the door, stopping just before it and turning back at the perplexed boys.

"What in Merlin…" Ron said.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Harry said as he stood and walked towards him. Neville began reaching his front legs up into the air as if being asked to be picked up. Harry lent down and held out his hand. Neville scampered onto it and Harry lifted him up.

"Who are you?" Harry said eyeing the rat suspiciously.

Ron walked over and peered down at the rat.

"You know what… That looks like Angus Brungstrom's rat. You know the Ravenclaw? Angus?" Ron said.

"Well what's his rat doi...?" Suddenly Harry realised what was going on.

"Polyjuice potion Ron! Someone used his rat's hair in a Polyjuice potion!"

"It must be 'Mione! 'Mione is that you?"

Neville shook his little furry head.

"…Are you Malfoy?" Harry asked with a hint of disdain in his voice.

Once again Neville shook his head.

"Well who? Ginny? Luna? Neville?" Ron said.

Neville began to jump around and nodded.

"Neville? Neville! What are you doing here? Did 'Mione make that Polyjuice potion?" Asked Harry.

Neville nodded.

"Well… What do we need to do?"

…………………………………………………………………………………

Draco left the living room of the first floor and began to head towards his quarters. He hated this place. Nightmares plagued his sleep of the blood-curdling screams which would escape the prisoners of a night. When no-one was in site he lipped into a dim passageway where he hoped he would locate Potter and Weasley's possessions.

There was a room in which they kept the captive's wands and any other personal assets they found they didn't want them to have. It was known as the "Filth" room.

The door creaked open and Draco slipped inside. There was a large chest for each prisoners chamber and above each was a glowing orb. The orbs showed who was in each chamber. Some were empty where as others swirled with the image of the chamber and its inhabitant. He instantly came across Harry and Ron's as the figures within the orb crowded near the door. In Harry's hand was the distinct image of a large rat. Draco opened the chest beneath this orb and retrieved its contents. Two wands, an object Draco recognised as a deluminator, a small moke hair bag and a cloak.

Just as Draco was about to leave he noticed a lone figure in a swirling orb next to the one of Harry and Ron's. His mouth dropped open as he realised the figure was his mother, curled up in a ball, whimpering and dirty. "Merlin…" He muttered. His eyes grew dark and he felt his vicious Malfoy streak break through. "Lucius didn't even mention it to me." He seethed. How could he do this to his own wife?

Draco reached into the chest below Narcissa's orb and retrieved her wand and a silver necklace with a charm inscribed with her initials. He then quietly left the room and headed out of the dark passageway towards the west wing in which his quarters were located.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione began to circle around the castle as she awaited Draco's appearance in the west wing.

"Where the bloody hell is he!" She thought to herself.

Finally she saw his white blonde hair step into the main bedroom of the west wing. Draco quickly made his way across the bedroom to the window and opened it and Hermione flew in and settled on the banister of the plush bed.

Draco threw the items he had retrieved onto the bed and sat down running his hands threw his hair. Hermione flew down and landed on his knee, her claws digging in to his pants slightly.

Draco picked up the cloak which lay next to him.

"Hermione I need to ask you a favour." He said softly.

"They've…. They've locked my mother up down in the chamber next to Harry and Ron's… I… I can't leave her there." He said.

Hermione stared back at him with her large owl eyes before doing her best attempt at nodding.

"Neville will no how to open the chamber, just let him no. By the time you get down there you will have nearly turned back to the Hermione I know and lo…" Draco stopped himself aware of what he was about to say.

She waddled over and stroked her head against his shirt.

Draco chuckled.

"This is so odd… you being an owl." He grinned.

Hermione hooted.

Draco went to a trunk at the end of his bed and withdrew a small blanket. He

Wrapped the items from the filth room inside it and tied it together before giving it to the awaiting owl who gripped it in her claws.

"One you leave the west wing and enter the main corridor head forwards and take the last left eventually you'll come across a large black door. Neville will appear there without any troubles but can't go any further without the chance of being discovered. Good luck Hermione." He said

As Hermione wavered in front of Draco he placed the invisibility cloak over her. And opened the door to his room.

She flew out into the cavernous hall and began to make her way towards the dungeons…

A/N: Sorry if any thing in this chapter is a little confusing, but it shall all make sense eventually. Please review if you have the time. It means alot to me ot know whether or not people are enjoying my story.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny retrieved the Ravenclaw diadem from the dusty top shelf and leapt onto the floor of the tomb eager to leave. How a horcrux ended up here was unbeknownst to her but right now she had other things on her mind. Just as she was about to leave the tomb she heard voices right outside and froze.

"Lucius is your son on his way?"

"Yes Goyle just went to freshen up before the ceremony."

There was a silence

"Has there been any sign of the Dark-Lord?" Lucius said.

"No. You know him, he shall arrive exactly on time."

'The Dark-Lord? Oh no…. Oh no no no!' Ginny thought. She looked around the tomb for another exit and her eyes fell upon the stained glass window. She leapt upon the sarcophagus of the long deceased Karkaroff ancestor and began to paw at the window in an attempt to open it. The window began to ease open and Ginny gently slipped out onto a small ledge which trimmed the tomb. She leapt upon the roof and crept to the edge where she peered over at the hooded figures. There was around ten of them all situated in the centre of the necropolis.

In the distance Ginny recognised Draco heading towards the graveyard quickly. Ginny new her time was limited and soon she would turn back into her human self. She needed to act fast…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione hovered in front of a large black door and awaited the appearance of Harry and Ron and… well a rat. Suddenly the door creaked open and Harry peered out. Hermione hooted and Harry looked around in shock in search of the source of the sound.

Hermione flew past Harry into the passageway behind him and began to hoot louder before dropping next to Ron and pecking him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Blimey!" He said. He felt the brush of the dangling invisibility cloak and pulled. It fell to the floor revealing the owl with the blanket wrapped package in its grasp.

"Are _you _'Mione?" Ron said as he removed the package from the owl's claws. Hermione settled onto the cold floor and tried her best to nod.

"Oh Hermione thank goodness!" Said Ron as he lent down and patted the owl lightly on the head.

Harry walked over with Neville in hand.

"Hermione thank Merlin you came." He said as he settled Neville down onto the floor next to Hermione. Neville all of a sudden began to squeak.

"Harry I think he's bout to morph back." Said Ron as they stepped back. Hermione flew back away from Neville as he slowly began the transformation. He grew larger and his limbs extended. His fur began to disappear and his clothes became apparent. The rat's face distorted and eventually twisted into its familiar human form.

"Oh Blimey it feels good to be human again." He said as he dusted himself off.

"So where from now? Have you planned this bit?" Harry said.

"What? No none of this was my plan. All Malfoy and Hermione's. I haven't got a ruddy clue what comes next. I was just told to get you guys out and meet Hermione here." Neville said as he looked over at Hermione.

Hermione began to morph back into her former self as well. Her feathers disappeared and her robes reformed. Her long, thick curly brown hair appeared upon her face as her beak distorted into her nose and her face fell back into its human structure.

Harry and Ron ran towards her and helped her up before capturing her in their embrace.

"We're so sorry Hermione." Harry said.

"Me too, but we have no time to catch up, we have to go rescue Narcissa and get out of here!"

"What!? Rescue Narcissa?" Ron choked out.

"Yes apparently she was in the chamber next to you. I promised Draco I would get her. We can't leave her there." Hermione said.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, lets go."

"Oh, here are your things." Hermione said and thrust the package towards them. Harry and Ron retrieved their things and pocketed them. The four of them then quickly headed back towards the dungeons.

"What happened anyway? How did you get caught?" Neville whispered as they began the decent of the spiralled stone steps into the realms of the dungeons.

"Well we found out a while ago that when Igor Karkaroff was at Hogwarts with Durmstrang in fourth year for the Triwizard cup he discovered the Diadem. He didn't know it was a Horcrux, but simply knew it was the one of which was once possessed by Rowena Ravenclaw. We guessed he may have hid it on his estate before he fled from the return of you-know-who." Began Harry

(A/N: just a reminder that in the seventh book they had to resort to calling him by you-know-who because saying Voldemort alerted the death eaters of their location!)

"Ye, but we couldn't seem to find his castle so ended up leaving for a while and finding some other Horcruxes. Eventually we returned because there was only two left. His snake and the diadem."

"One night we discovered the estate but somehow they knew we were coming and caught us straight away. It was as if they were waiting for us."

"The possessed forest Harry. The forest alerted them of your approach, they were waiting for you." Hermione said.

"Oh… right then." Harry said

"And we haven't found the Horcrux. We don't even know where to begin looking!" Ron said.

Hermione sighed.

"Well if everything has gone according to plan we should have it."

Ron and Harry both stopped causing Neville and Hermione to as well.

"What!? How!?" Ron said.

"When Draco was here last he came across it in the tomb of one of Karkaroff's descendants. He recognised the tiara as that of Rowena Ravenclaw but did not know it was a Horcrux until I told him we suspected it to be."

"Okay can you stop calling him _Draco_ because it is just too weird, and you told him?" Ron said.

Hermione's facial expression was frightening when she heard this.

"Just stop it boys! He didn't have to tell us where it was! He didn't have to lead us here and help save you from the death that was sure to become of you! I will call him Draco all I want and I told him because I trust him!" Hermione hissed.

The boys turned around with sour and slightly guilty expressions on their faces and the four continued on their way into the dungeons. The walked along the dark passageway towards Narcissa's chamber where they stopped at.

"So what do we do Neville?" Hermione said.

Neville stepped forward and ran his finger down the frame of the door until he found a grouping of small notches in the wood.

Neville turned back towards the door and began to recite the chant in his head.

_Secured by Edel_

Neville pressed the fingertip of his thumb into the first notch. It sunk into the wall

_And protected by Fridmund._

He pressed his next finger into the next notch which dissapeared.

_Captured by Stein _

Neville felt the third notch slip away beneath his finger.

_Through the Stark of Hendrikus._

The fourth notch disappeared and Neville focused on the last notch.

_Ledyard shall prevail. _

With that the fifth notch disappeared and the chamber door clicked open.

"What did you do?" Hermione said.

"There is ancient German witchcraft on these dungeons. You simply recite it in your head with each touch of the notches on the side of the door. I learnt it by listening to some stupid death eaters who were trying to remember the chant to open a chamber when I was down here. That's how Malfoy managed to get me out." He said as he pushed open the door of the chamber.

"How in Merlin did you do that for these two?" Hermione said thumbing towards Harry and Ron.

"They have the notches on the inside as well incase someone who isn't supposed to be in there gets stuck. It's just a matter of locating them. Had Harry here hold me up as I pushed up against the notches. I reckon I must have gotten splinters doing that!" Neville said.

The four stepped into the chamber where a whimpering Narcissa was found in a corner.

"Narcissa?" Hermione said coming towards her. The woman's head shot up towards Hermione and her eyes widened.

"Is Draco alright?" She choked out as she made her way to her feet.

Hermione nodded.

"He sent me to get you out of here. Quick we must leave." Hermione said as she took Narcissa's hand.

Narcissa nodded and they quickly left the chamber.

A/N: The chant – These are German names. In ancient times they were Powerful German wizards.

_Edel- _Means noble. The chamber is secured by someone noble.

_Fridmund_- Means peaceful protector. Which is self explanatory

_Stein – _Means stone. As in the stone wall which contains the hostage in the chamber.

_Stark – _Means strength.

_Hendrikus – _Means ruler of the home. The strength of the ruler of the home is what keeps the hostage inside. Get it?

_Ledyard- _Guardian of the nation. They will prevail in keeping the nation safe.

Knowing this chant makes the door swing open as it is believe only the ruler of the home… or _Hendrikus _would know it. But since the Karkaroff estate has been over run with death-eaters… well, enough said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

So how are they gonna get out? Will Ginny be caught? Will Draco have to take the dark mark? Who...will...die...

how evil does that sound?? sorry. im truly not an evil person... i swear... mwahaha.

I'm still writing the next xhapter but I know everything that is to happen. It's just a matter of getting the ideas out of my head and then posted.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I got this chapter out as quick as possible as was requested! lol. But I hope you like it.

Chapter 13.

Ginny watched Draco enter the graveyard and approach the other death eaters.

"He shall be here soon Draco." Lucius said.

Draco simply nodded and traced his gaze towards the open crypt. He saw the swish of a tail upon the roof and felt his heart jump. She was still here. Why hadn't she left already?

Ginny saw Draco cast his gaze towards the crypt and slowly slunk backwards. She felt the effects of the poly juice potion wearing off and got ready to jump. All of a sudden she heard a crack and tensed up.

"My Lord…" Seethed the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny felt herself whimper inside. 'This is bad." She thought. 'Really bad…'

Ginny quickly scooted back into the burial chamber through the back window as she felt the grips of her morph back into her human appearance begin.

"Thicknesse, Greyback, please go and retrieve the boy, his side-kick… and Mrs Malfoy." Voldemort hissed in his snake-like tone. The two death-eaters swiftly left the graveyards towards the dungeons.

"What?" Stuttered Lucius? "Surely you do not mean my wife?"

"Lucius I think it unwise to even entertain the idea you believe I do not know what I am talking about."

Lucius gulped and looked at his feet.

"Your wife is no longer trustworthy. She is a blood-traitor. Her efforts to hold us back from our task, of putting the Wizarding World into its proper command, has earned her the _final _responsibility of being your son's punishment." Voldemort said stonely.

Lucius felt a part of him slipping away. He had agreed to his wife's imprisonment in the dungeons simply because the other choice was death. Her disloyalty to the death eaters became apparent when the Long bottom boy escaped thanks to his son. Narcissa had covered for Draco so he could sneak into the dungeons, but she was never able to lie directly to Lucius and he saw straight through it. Lucius had always thought extremely highly of the Dark Lord, but in this one instant he thought he saw the side the rest of the world saw. The sick, twisted, heartless side. Lucius saw the Dark Lord for his insanity.

He chanced a look at his son who was staring towards an open tomb obviously not paying any attention to what Voldemort was saying. Lucius followed his gaze inside and recognised a red-headed girl holding a tiara, looking towards Draco searchingly.

Ginny became aware of Lucius' stare upon her as she attempted to find a way out. She thought that the game was up and he was certain to give her away. But instead he simply gulped thickly and gave a curt nod. Ginny could see a struggle in his eyes. She looked towards Draco who was then staring towards his father with a mix of shock and curiosity. Lucius made eye contact with his son and delved deep into the depths of his mind with Legilimency to discover the game plan. Lucius wanted in. There was only one person in the world he couldn't bare to lose and that was Narcissa. He loved his son but had been blinded. He wanted to make it right…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and Narcissa made their way back through the castle until reaching the large black door in which they had last ventured to.

"Draco said there was a way out from this room." Hermione said looking around the room they found themselves in.

It was nearly bare and quite musty. A large gold trimmed mirror hung on one wall and a dark elegant tapestry on another. The tapestry entailed a hoard of dark figures standing upon a large podium in a building similar to the Colosseum, yet on closer inspection it became evident that the building was constructed of the bloodied and decapitated bodies of muggles. Hermione thought back to their venture to the ministry and the statue which was comparable to this monstrosity. The only furniture in the room was an old cauldron which sunk into a dark forgotten corner.

"He didn't bother telling you how?" Ron said as he scanned the room for a way out.

"He couldn't Ronald, It is a protected passage and many curses are placed upon passages to prevent the where-abouts being announced. He was spell bound not to release its exact location."

"I never knew there was a secret passage from here; do you know where it leads?" Narcissa said. She wrapped her arms around herself and seemed to be shivering even though it wasn't cold within the room. It occurred to Hermione that this was odd. It should be cold in here…

Hermione went over to the cauldron in the corner and peered inside. There was a sickly substance simmering inside. It was a deep russet colour and emitted a terrible smell. Hermione warily dipped her hand beneath the rim of the cauldron and instantly discovered the source of the warmth. The potion was nothing more than an illusion and beneath the surface Hermione felt warm air.

"Neville come here." Hermione ushered him over. Neville stood next to her and peered into the cauldron.

"Hermione get your hand out of that!" Harry said.

"It smell's bloody rancid that does!" Ron said as he peered over her shoulder and quickly turned away.

"Oh stop being a baby." Hermione said in a huff with her hands on her hips. "This is the way out."

"You've got to be joking there must be another way!" Ron said as he looked around the room. "That looks like it could give me raving-asperegous rashes!"

Harry took a deep breath and dipped his head into the cauldron.

"Hermione's right this is the way." He said as he resurfaced. His head was entirely dry.

"Oh fine…" Ron mumbled as he sent a scathing look towards the potion.

Ron walked over and hoisted his leg up into the cauldron before dropping into it and disappearing from view.

"You next Narcissa." Harry said.

Narcissa gave a quick nod and shuffled over before shakily taking Harry's offered hand and slipping into the cauldron after Ron.

Neville jumped in after her and Harry and Hermione watched him disappear beneath the brown liquid.

"After you Hermione." Harry said as he held a hand out to help Hermione up into the cauldron.

Hermione snorted.

"Your gallantry is lost on me Harry. You go first." She said. They were yet to notice the sound of approaching footsteps.

Harry shrugged and jumped into the cauldron falling out of sight.

Hermione fished into her pocket and retrieved a gold coin which she quickly scribed a message into before raising her leg over the side of the cauldron and slipping beneath the murky imitation of a potion and leaving the room empty.

A split second later the large heavy black door creaked open and two death eaters crossed the room towards the dungeon stairs unaware that the prisoners in which they sought had just vanished into a corroding cauldron.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

­Hermione dropped a short distance and landed with a minor thud on hard timber floors. Dust rose around her as she stood and took in her surroundings. In front of her was a large roaring fireplace. A long corridor submerged in darkness twisted away behind her.

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry said.

"Can we floo out of here? Or do we have to follow the corridor." Ron said as he looked wide-eyed at the never ending dark passage.

"This is the only fireplace in which can floo out of here, but it is not your average floo. It won't take you somewhere if you ask for a specific location… It only takes you where it believes you a meant to be." Hermione said as she eyed the roaring fire.

"What? How do you know that? I thought he couldn't tell you bout this passageway? And how come it didn't take Malfoy to safety and he ended up right in the clutches of the death-eaters anyway?" Ron said.

Hermione let out a trying sigh.

"He couldn't tell me where it was Ronald, but he could tell me what was inside it. And he did end up where he was meant to be… In front of our tent."

"Where's that lead then?" Ron said pointing towards the passage.

"The graveyard."

"Oh… Right then… Lets floo!" Ron said and made his way over to it.

Neville came over to Hermione who stood still staring down the passage.

"I'm sure they're alright Hermione." He said. "I'm sure Draco is perfectly fine as is Ginny. Don't worry." And he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What? Hold up!" Harry said having over heard what Neville had said.

"Ginny's here? Where is she!? Where's Ginny!" He said looking around as if she was just going to appear right there in the very room.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. Ron overheard Harry and quickly ran over too.

"She went to the graveyard to collect the horcrux. Hopefully she got out in time…" She said.

"Hopefully? Hermione come on!" Ron said.

"Ron she will be fine! Ginny is a fantastic witch and she will be fine! Now hurry up." Hermione said impatiently. Secretly she feared just as Harry and Ron had about Ginny as well as Draco. But she had to put on the brave front. It wasn't over yet… It was only beginning.

They all crowded around the fire and Neville stepped forward. He took a small handful of floo powder from the gold pot suspended in the air beside the fireplace and threw it in. The flames turned green as he spoke.

"Take me where I am meant to be." He said and stepped inside disappearing.

Ron and Harry followed and vanished into the flames.

Narcissa looked feebly at Hermione who gave her an encouraging smile and Narcissa disappeared into the flames as well.

Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed some floo powder out of the pot.

"Take me where I am meant to be." She said as she threw the floo powder in. The flames once again blazed green and Hermione stepped in as heavy footsteps sounded behind her in the twisted corridor…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: What do you think? What do you think is happening!!! Please review. it makes my day! Off to bed, bubi!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay!!! Hope this is out quick enough. I'm sposed to be writing an essay on animal production right now so you better be thankful!!

Ginny Weasley awaited a chance to escape as she hid inside the mausoleum of a long deceased Karkaroff. She could feel her hope slipping away with every passing second.

"My Lord!" A low gravely voice panted. "My Lord they are gone!"

Ginny felt the atmosphere grow colder at these words and peeked out at Draco.

"That is impossible!" Hissed Voldemort. His red slitted eyes fell upon Draco who was staring at the ground.

Voldemort began to glide towards Draco leaving no imprints in the snow of his wake.

Then many things happened at once.

Lucius shot a shield up between the Dark lord and his son as Voldemort raised his wand towards the flaxen haired boy. Draco whipped his wand out from beneath his cloak and pointed it towards the burial chamber. _"Accio Ginny!" _He shouted and she shot out of the tomb and Draco caught her gruffly in his arms which flexed with the force in which she collided with him.

Death eaters swarmed them as Lucius cast another shield charm. They wouldn't hold up long against their dark magic but he wouldn't need it long. Draco and Ginny dived behind a tombstone as a flash of red light shot from a wand and blasted the tombstone crumbling it.

Draco ran to a grave beneath the large twisted tree which once probably blossomed in the necropolis. The tombstone before it was a large, black, marble beam. A peculiar large gold disk was fixed to the front in which the graves occupants name was written. Draco reached out and twisted the disk.

Lucius' shield charm deteriorated as the Death-eaters and their curses broke through. _"Sectum sempra!"_ One screamed and Lucius let out a cry of pain. Draco reached out and grasped him by the hem of his billowing death eater cloak. The three vanished out of the graveyard as they heard a twisted icy howl and a green burst of light collided with the tombstone where they had been standing a split second before…

The three landed with a slight thump on cold wooden floors as the dust rose around them. Draco hurriedly clambered to his feet and pulled Ginny up with him. Lucius pulled himself upwards slowly and clutched at his side where blood was pouring out.

"Quick they're going to follow us." Draco yelled as he ran over and helped his father up. Lucius came to his senses and attempted to block the pain. The three darted down the long twisted corridor as fast as their feet would carry them.

Ginny still clutched the Horcrux in her hands and felt a rush or adrenaline at their narrow escape. They heard the sound of death eaters entering the tunnel below the graveyard and screams.

"Hurry you dismal nitwits! Do not let the traitors escape!!" A voice bellowed. Draco was brought back to his last escape months before. He had vowed never to return yet here he was. Was it worth it? Of course it was. Nothing had ever been as important to him in his life. The warmth emanating from the large fireplace drew nearer as they glow came into site. Draco caught the glimpse of Hermione's purple robe disappearing into the fire and his heart jumped. They got out. Thank Merlin they got out.

The yells were growing closer as Ginny and Draco broke into a sprint of the last leg of the corridor. The heard a stumble and looked back to see Lucius had collapsed.

"NO!!!" Draco yelled. Ginny stopped too and they raced back towards him.

"Go!" Lucius choked out. Draco looked down at the bloody pool which surrounded his father.

"I'll hold them back just…go." He spluttered out along with blood. Draco saw the figures fast approaching .

Draco took one last look at his father. Lucius smiled at his son for the first and last time, before it turned into a grimace of pain.

"You were right." He said softly.

Ginny was silently crying at the sight but Draco shed no tears. He nodded to his father and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. The death eaters were now close enough to curse them as a green burst of light whizzed passed Draco's head.

Lucius let out a grunt and patted his son on the back.

"K-Keep and eye out f-for y-your m-mother D-Draco," He coughed and spat blood.

Draco looked passed him at the death eaters approaching and stood.

Lucius got to his knees and faced the death eaters to give his last fight.

Draco clasped Ginny's hand tightly and they raced towards the fire. They heard bangs and screams and curses behind them as Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and through it into the fire. He looked back one last time at the scene.

Lucius was leaned over in a pool of blood with his wand hand thrust out in front of him. A purple beam was being emitted and the whole hoard of death eaters were on the ground with their hands over their ears.

"Take me where I am meant to be." He said as the fire burst into a fit of green flames. Ginny and Draco stepped in and vanished as Lord Voldemort hastily glided up the chamber towards the dying Lucius.

He held out his wand.

"Avarda Kedavra." He hissed and Lucius collapsed in the dark crimson fluid. His wand rolled out of his open hand onto the cold timber boarding as his blank eyes stared up at the black ceiling of the passage way.

Voldemort let out a hiss of disgust for the man as he glided passed him towards the fireplace, his faithful death eaters flanking his sides. They vanished into the fireplace one by one leaving the passageway silent and empty and Lucius empty cold body to rest. Lucius had redemption.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione felt the cold snow beneath her and got up on her elbows to have a look around. She recognised the frozen over lake of Hogwarts and could distinguish the outline of Hogwarts castle a little further off in the distance.

She clambered to her feet and began to make her way towards the castle.

'Where were the others spat out?' She thought.

Hermione felt a warm glow underneath her robes and retrieved one of the coins that the members of Dumbledore's Army had used to communicate.

_Where are you? Harry, Ron, Neville are here._

_Fred._

Hermione's throat began to close up. Where was Narcissa? Why wasn't Hermione spat out with the others? Hermione looked around anxiously when her eyes fell upon the white-blonde haired woman in a Slytherin green robe. Narcissa had raced out to the middle of the lake and began to pound the ice. Her body was heaving with uncontrollable sobs.

Hermione raced out onto the lake. Narcissa had broken through the ice and dived beneath the icy depths.

"No!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione fell to her knees beneath the hole in the ice. She took a deep breath and dived beneath the icy depths. The cold water stung as Hermione felt as if her chest was caving in on itself.

She looked around for Narcissa and caught a glimpse of her long blonde hair whirling around her in the water. It took all of Hermione's strength to move through the bitter cold lake as she made her way over to Narcissa. She wrapped her arms around her fragile frame and began to drag her back towards the hole in the ice. As Hermione broke the surface into the cold early night she took a gasp of fresh air and pulled Narcissa out of the water. Narcissa spluttered and shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Hermione pulled out her wand and uttered a drying charm. Narcissa looked up at Hermione with a morose expression. Unlike Draco, Narcissa's eyes were an emerald green. The same colour as her cloak.

"He's dead." She whispered.

Hermione's stomach dropped.

"Who's dead!?" She choked out.

"Lucius… H-He's dead. I can feel it. My heart is empty. H-he's g-gone!" She wailed.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Even though she was relieved it wasn't Draco, she couldn't imagine the pain the woman must be feeling. If Hermione was to lose Draco… Well the thought was too painful for her to comprehend.

"Narcissa.. I-." Hermione was trembling even though she was dry. The cold water still felt like it was engulfing her.

"I know the pain you must be feeling right now is too immense to describe. But you must carry on. You are still needed. Draco needs you. He saved you for a reason."

Hermione heard someone calling for her and looked up. Although it was quite dark she could make out the shape of a pale, blonde-haired boy racing out onto the lake…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco landed in the soft snow and looked up at the black night sky. He looked around for Ginny but could not seem to locate her. At least I'm at Hogwarts', he thought as he looked up towards the looming castle. The image of his father still loomed in his mind as he attempted to block it out. He swivelled around towards the barren icy lake when something caught his eye and he gulped thickly.

Two figures were emerging from beneath the frosty lake. "Hermione! Mother!" Draco screamed. He watched as Hermione dragged Narcissa out of the lake and cast a drying charm. He raced out onto the lake towards them.

"Hermione!" He screamed. She looked up at him and stood. Draco raced over the slippery surface towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" Hermione whimpered into his shoulder. Draco shook his head and looked into her eyes before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

He turned towards his mother and knelt down beside her. She looked into his eyes searchingly and Draco had to turn his gaze elsewhere as he nodded as if confirming what she already knew to be true. Narcissa bottom lip quivered with a mix of the cold night air and her pain. Tears swimmed her eyes and she let out a heart wrenching scream and collapsed into Draco's arms.

Hermione looked away from the tragic scene towards the castle where she saw shadows walking towards them… breaking out into a run.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT!!!??? please please please review for me. please? I had to cut this chappy in two otherwise it would have been WAY to bloody long! Thankya muchly. xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

A/N: This chapter contains a direct quote from the seventh book 'The deathly Hallows.' Sorry if you guys don't like I quoted it. But I deemed it necessary so as to stick to the story line.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione watched the figures approaching and gripped her wand tightly. Draco helped his mother up as she composed herself.

"D-Draco…" Hermione stuttered.

Draco looked up and saw the figures running at full speed towards the lake.

He too gripped his wand tightly and stood in front of Hermione protectively.

As the figures neared the edge of the icy lake they called out.

"What are you guys doing on the ruddy lake?" Screamed Ron.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as they made their way carefully over the slippery surface back towards the bank.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry said anxiously when they had finally landed in the soft snow.

"What? Isn't she with you?" Hermione asked in desperation.

"No! We thought…" They looked towards Draco.

"She stepped through the fire I swear!" Draco said. "She had the Diadem and she stepped into the floo and that's the last I saw of her."

"C'mon she's probably in the castle. Lets… Let's just go and check." Hermione said and began to head back towards the castle hastily.

They entered the great hall. to find it was abuzz with students, aurors, and Order members alike. Hogsmeade residents had made there way to the castle and were all inside. At the opposite end of the hall Headmistress McGonagall was bellowing orders to the room's occupants.

"Professor!" Hermione yelled over the crowd and weaved her way towards Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione dear! Thank goodness you're alright and you Mr Malfoy." She said smiling curtly to him.

"Have you seen Ginny Weasley? Is she here?" Hermione asked anxiously.

McGonagall shook her head ferociously.

"I haven't seen hide nor hair of the girl. Merlin I hope she's alright."

(A/N: Direct quote starts here!)

Suddenly an icy voice filled the hall. It was high, cold and clear. There was no telling from where it came. It seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight."_ There were screams amongst the students. Some of whom clutched at each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. _"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."_

There was silence in the hall now, the kind that presses against the ear drums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.

"_Give me Harry Potter,"_ Said Voldemort's voice, _'and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. _

'_You have until midnight.' _

(A/N: Quote ends here! I think it was necessary!)

"Oh Merlin." Hermione said under her breath as she looked towards Harry. They needed to find Ginny. Get the diadem and destroy it.

"Mr Potter we are ready to fight." The Headmistress said.

"Those of you who are underage or do not wish to fight shall be leaving now…" McGonagall's voice trailed off as Hermione raced over to Harry.

"'Mione where do you think she would be?" Harry said.

"I… I'm sorry Harry I don't know. Where ever she is meant to be… I guess."

"But she is s'posed to be here!" He screamed making a few people look around.

"C'mon Harry keep your head on straight! This is not the time!" Hermione yelled.

Draco came up behind her. "Hermione can you get in contact with her? Using your coin thing?" He asked.

Hermione smacked herself in the head for her stupidity.

'Of course!" She cried shrilly. As she swivelled around and kissed Draco fully on the lips attracting many surprised faces from onlookers.

Draco grinned manically at her and felt a tad hot under the collar.

She pulled the coin out from beneath her cloak and quickly scribed a message to Ginny.

_Where are you?_

_Hermione._

She waited anxiously for a reply. The coin glowed warmly in the palm of her hand.

_Not quite sure. A room full of old junk? _

_I have the diadem. Help. _

_Ginny. _

"A room full of junk? What is she talking about? Is she even in Hogwarts?" Hermione cried looking up questioningly at her friends who had crowded around the coin.

A room full of junk… A room full of old… of course!" Harry cried and quickly turned to race out of the room.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed taking chase after him. Ron had quickly darted after Harry and Hermione.

Draco struggled through the crowd in a failed attempt to locate the direction the trio had vanished in. He saw them flee out the doors of the Great Hall and disappear from sight. Draco felt jealousy consume him. Was she always going to leave him behind to go off with those two?

He pushed his way through the overcrowded room towards the door and looked searchingly for Hermione's bushy head and saw it disappear upstairs. Quickly he took chase after them only to have his path blocked by two bulky figures…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione and Ron chased after Harry and were panting heavily before he came to a stop in front of a bare stretch of wall.

"What? Harry… The Room of Requirement?"

Harry began pacing in front of the stretch of wall thinking of where he wanted to be.

_I need the place where everything is hidden. _

Suddenly a door appeared and Harry entered a room which seemed to be full of dusty old…junk.

"Ginny!?" Ron called out.

"Ron? Ron where are you!?" Ginny's voice called back.

Ron and Harry ran off in the direction of Ginny's voice, calling out for her to talk every now and then.

Hermione stood at the doorway deep in thought. What was going on? 'Why was Ginny meant to be in here?' She thought. Hermione heard someone's muffled cries behind her and peered out of the doorway in search of the source.

"MM-NNEEE!" Came the voice again.

Hermione stepped out side and saw someone's legs poking out of an alcove.

Hermione tore over to the niche and found a distressed Draco in a body bind. Hermione flicked her wand and released him.

"C-Crabbe and .. and G-Goyle!" He panted.

"What?" Hermione choked out staring at him frazzled.

Hermione heard Ginny scream from inside the open door of the room of requirement and jolted up. Draco clambered to his feet and they raced in.

From the centre of the room black smoke was billowing up towards the ceiling. Hermione and Draco sprinted as fast as their legs would carry them towards the source and stopped abruptly. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came hurtling towards them and passed them without even taking notice. They focused ont he direction the boys had come and saw Ginny, Harry and Ron racing towards them being pursued by a ferocious fire which swerved and dived like serpents of the deep.

Hermione noticed Ginny didn't seem to have the diadem any more as they were just about to reach the spot in which they stood. All of a sudden they were cut off by a strip of fire which tore in front of them encircling Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione help!" Cried Ginny.

Hermione searched around for some way to help them when she noticed a bunch of dusty old brooms leaning up against an old wardrobe.

"Accio brooms!" She yelled and they landed in her arms. She quickly levitated them over the rising flames to her trapped friends. Licks of fire leapt for them but the brooms swerved just out of there reach and landed safely in the arms of Harry.

The three Quidditch players kicked off the ground and soar into the air just as the flames engulfed the placed they had been standing.

Now Hermione and Draco were left to flee as the flames attempted to seize them. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed a glinting tiara. 'The diadem!' Hermione thought. She abruptly stopped and turned back towards it.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled in frustration as he raced back after her.

Hermione reached the diadem when all of a sudden a stack of hidden junk came crumbling to the ground swallowing her.

"NO!" Draco screamed as he reached the junk. The fire now blazed dangerously close and Draco was trapped within it, but he wasn't leaving without her. If she couldn't get out than he couldn't either.

"Hermione can you here me!? Hermione! Accio Hermione!" He shouted in a hopeless attempt. She was trapped.

Draco began to remove the objects which surrounded her by hand and throwing them into the hungry blaze which gulped them up instantly.

Hermione could hardly breathe. She held onto the Diadem tightly and waited for her lungs to collapse. The assorted junk which had consumed her was heavy and pressing powerfully against her. She heard a crack and felt stabbing pains in her chest. Any minute now she would be gone. Her vision became fuzzy and her thoughts blank apart from one. Draco.

She imagined she could hear him screaming her name as she blacked out thinking of nothing but his face…

A/N: Oh no!!!!!!! Since there is no way I am mean enough to leave you with a cliffie like that I'm posting the next chapter. The last chapter... review pweez. xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Even though I am already using J.K Rowling's characters I refused to plaguarise her battle scene! So I have attempted not to whilst still sticking to the same story!. If you haven't read the seventh book I am ashamed of you! And you should probably read it so as you know what happened… If you haven't you can review me and tell me just that... and I'll give you the lowdown! Also this is the last chapter of this story!! Actually.. no. This is the last chapter of this instalment in particular….

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione could hardly breathe. She held onto the Diadem tightly and waited for her lungs to collapse. The assorted junk which had consumed her was heavy and pressing powerfully against her. She heard a crack and felt stabbing pains in her chest. Any minute now she would be gone. Her vision became fuzzy and her thoughts blank apart from one. Draco.

She imagined she could hear him screaming her name as she blacked out thinking of nothing but his face…

Draco finally recovered Hermione and pulled her from the wreckage. The fire was so close that the licks were lapping at his feet. His vision was hazy and he was slightly disoriented from the heat. He dragged her limp body into his lap and kissed her bloody forehead as he cradled her. Still clasped in her hand was the glinting tiara.

Draco looked around, stubborn not to give up.

"Hermione! Draco!" He heard voices crying out through the thick black smoke. It filled his lungs and intoxicated his senses. Through the haze he made out the figures soaring through the air towards him.

They dipped down towards him and grabbed him roughly by the arms. Draco was thrown onto the back of a broom as he saw Hermione being held tightly on another.

They took off into the air through the smoke and headed in the direction of a large shadow. 'The door..' Draco thought.

At full speed they broke through into the passageway of Hogwarts and the Room of Requirement gave a violent shudder as the doors sealed.

Draco clambered off the broom and tore of his cloak. He coughed and spluttered from the smoke inhalation as he fell to his knees next to the unconscious Hermione.

Harry took the diadem from her hand and felt it burn his skin as black liquid oozed from it. All of a sudden it shattered and a howl echoed through out the corridor from the part of Voldemort's soul which was possessed inside the tiara.

Draco payed no notice as he knelt down next to Hermione.

"C'mon we have to get her to Madame Pomphrey." Ginny said. Draco picked her up and they quickly hurried into the hall where Pomphrey was awaiting the fight to begin.

All eyes turned on them as Draco entered holding Hermione's flimsy frame. McGonagall and Pomphrey rushed over as they lay Hermione down on a stretcher they had conjured.

Draco stood back watching anxiously. 'She'll be alright, don't worry she'll be alright!' he kept repeating to himself. His heart felt torn in pieces as he watched her frail body as they attempted to bring the life that was undetectable into her.

Draco walked out of the hall and fell to the ground with exhaustion with his head in his hands... when he heard voices from the stairs.

"You could use Hermione's?" Ron's voice said.

"I feel a bit strange about taking it from her in the state she's in. I don't think its right." Came the voice of Harry Potter

"Well you can't ruddy well go out there with nothing now can you? You need a wand! Damn Crabbe and Goyle!" Ron groaned.

Draco looked up at the two sitting on the stairs and brought himself to his feet. He felt in his pocket for his wand and pulled it out. He scaled the stairs and stopped at the feet of the two boys who looked up at him startled.

Draco held out his wand to Harry.

"You can have mine." He said. "I don't want you taking Hermione's. I...You… Here." He said and thrust it into Harry's hand.

It pained Draco to see his wand leave his grasp as much as it would any wizard. It was his second one, since he lost his first one when he rescued Neville. But this one chose him just as the first wand did. He felt it was a part of him.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said gruffly as he clasped his hand around the wand.

Draco nodded and looked back towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Can you… Can you go win already? I mean jeez stop bludging!" Draco said and smirked.

Harry grinned back and Ron simply scowled. Draco walked back into the hall to be with Hermione.

The second he left Harry's scar began to burn on his forehead and he discovered the whereabouts of Voldemort…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

(A/N: Now as I mentioned before! I refused to plaguerise the battle scene...It didn't seem right. )

Christmas Morning…

The sunlight streamed through the window and danced upon Draco's eyelids stirring him. As they slowly drifted open and he looked around the room he momentarily forgot where he was.

He realised he was in the Hogwarts dorm he had occupied throughout the past few months. Thoughts of last night came rushing back.

Hermione being crushed beneath the assorted junk... The ferocious battle... Harry in Hagrid's trembling hands as he faked death... Voldemort's falling…

He looked beside him where Hermione lay. She was so strong. Even in her weak state she had refused to stay put. She dragged her body out into the grounds and fought with everything she had. Draco worshipped her. He felt blessed to be this close to her. To love someone so wholesome and selfless. An angel.

Hermione stirred and turned over to face Draco. His pale face had cuts which he had refused to get tended to as there were many others who needed medical attention more than him. There were many others who didn't make it at all…

"Merry Christmas." Draco said softly.

Hermione smiled gently and shuffled over to be in his arms. His strong, safe arms. The arms that hauled the heavy items off her crushed body to retrieve her. Willing to die himself, from the flames which encircled him if only to save her…

"Can I say it now?" Draco asked.

"Can you say what?" Hermione replied amused.

"Can...Can I say 'I love you'?"

Hermione drew herself up onto her elbows to stare into his swirling silvery grey eyes.

"I love you… so much Hermione." He said breathlessly."Last night when I almost lost you I… I would have rather died than live without you."

Draco wrapped his arms gently around her back, careful not to hurt her as she was still frail from the battle. Hermione leaned in and wavered just above his lips. He felt the tickle of her breath dancing against his skin.

"I love you too." She said tenderly. Her lips brushed lightly against his with every word sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

She kissed him fully on the lips and Draco let out a small whimper of content with where he had ended up...

A/N: I have decided to finish up this story here! Not for good though! I have a whole sequel planned. But I just decided this was a good ending place for the first instalment. I really hope the ending was satisfactory. If not please leave me a review and maybe I'll change it for you? Actually just leave a review telling me what you thought overall! Thankyou so much for reading!! You guys really are the super awesomest people I don't even know ever! I really wasn't sure about this story to start off with but I really love it now. I can't wait to do the sequel as just the ideas about what's going to happen which are flurrying about in my head are sweet arse and exciting me to no end!!! I can't focus on any other story right now. So even though I said I wouldn't... I am abandoning the other one I was working on. I just don't think it's good enough. ANYWAY! The sequel will be set after school... which is super good coz it gives me more creative freedom. especially with Voldy dead and gone!!!!

Thankyou. xoxoxoxoxoxo.


End file.
